Pyromaniacs Dance
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: They are so used to helping put out fires for strangers but what happens when one of their own loses everything to a fire? Can strained friendships be mended and a rebuilding of a home and future actually take place amongst the ashes? And was the fire natural or is something more sinister at play? Sevasey danger/whump/hurt-comfort! CHAP 11 UP NOW
1. Misguided Intentions?

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 1 – Misguided Intentions?**

 **Summary:** They are so used to helping put out fires for strangers but what happens when one of their own loses everything to a fire? Can strained friendships be mended and a rebuilding of a home and future actually take place amongst the ashes? And was the fire natural or is something more sinister at play? Sevasey danger/whump/hurt-comfort!

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me lol if so my Lt. Casey would be with me and that would be it

 **A/N:** Alright back with an all new Sevasey centric fic and hope you all like the start to this new adventure as much as us! Its our boys with lots of bromance, tension, angst, hurt comfort, danger and bonding. But with a new job/heavy workload and family I will try to update as regularly/weekly as possible but I'll ask for forgiveness in advance if I have to miss a week. So I hope you like this all and well…the length will depend on you all!

 **On a personal note this is my 350** **th** **story on this site** A special thanks to my hardworking muse 'Alice' and you all for keeping us inspired, energized and wanting to write more! So please enjoy and thanks so much!

* * *

 _"Severide wait until that window is vented!"_

 _"We have enough room…the door is…"_

 _"No wait! Herrmann hurry up with…"_

 _"Squad's not in place yet!"_

 _"Look out!"_

 _"Flashover!"_

 _"EVERYONE DOWN!"_

 **BOOM!**

The superheated blast wasn't about to be contained any longer so the very second it gets an even bigger helping of oxygen, it unleashes it's fury and lets everyone in its path or in the near vicinity learn the folly of their ways. The blast catches Casey in the chest, hurling him backward into the already warping wall; his body crumpling to the floor with a painful gasp and then a small whimper.

Herrmann and Otis on his right stumble backward as do Capp and Clarke. Severide who had been just in front of Mills is also sent flying into a nearby support beam; his side connecting oddly before his body lands on the warm flooring with an angry grunt.

 _"Severide! Casey! Report!"_ Boden's voice is heard over the radios; his tone trying to drown out the laughter from the ensuing flames. _"51! REPORT!"_

"We're…here Chief," Severide's voice offers with a labored wheeze; his brain commanding his voice to sit upright just as his PAS starts to wail.

"Dazed…but not…confused," Herrmann retorts with a small groan.

"What the hell…" Cruz starts.

"Let's get out of here! Casey!" Severide calls out as he slowly crawls over toward his fellow Lieutenant. "Hey! Casey!" Severide shouts over the hissing and crackling; trying to help him sit up, the personal indicator stopping it's wailing as soon as he's upright. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Casey shouts back as he looks at Severide with a slightly narrowed gaze. "I said to wait!"

 _"Everyone out now!"_ Boden's agitated command is heard; telling them they'd have plenty of time to argue once…if they cleared the building.

"What about the tenant?"

"We can't go…any further!" Casey tells Otis as he gives his fellow truck member a shove toward the exit. "Fire's too thick. We need to let engine put out those flames! Let's move out 81!"

Severide notices Casey slightly gasp as he tries to put weight on his right leg and merely shakes his head; his brain scolding him for not following the order as it wouldn't have happened in the first place. Both teams clear the structure just as part of it finally collapses under the heated pressure, a stark reminder to all that a few more seconds of delaying would have certainly cost lives.

"What the hell was that back there?" Cruz asks angrily; his gaze directed at Severide a few feet behind Casey.

"He did say to wait," Herrmann pipes up as Severide turns and glares at them in anger, Boden quickly stepping into the middle before a verbal melee could break out.

"Not here," he reminds them as a he glances over at a few nosey onlookers and then back at his men. Both Casey and Severide trade frustrated glances as they know when they get back, both will be pulled into Boden's office to discuss just exactly what happened and why the friction in the field needs to end…now.

As soon as they get back to firehouse 51, as expected, Boden tells his two Lieutenants to come into his office; the rest of the teams cleaning up; Shay and Dawson still at the hospital after transporting one of the found burn victims.

"What the hell happened in there today?" Boden inquires, looking at Casey first.

"Chief, you told us to vent and squad didn't wait," Casey explains curtly.

"They weren't fast enough and…"

"Did you have a confirmed sighting of the other tenant?" Boden asks Severide directly.

"No Chief, but…"

"But you decided to hell with the order I had originally given to vent the upper floor first and just put all your lives in jeopardy!" Boden's voice rises and then falls. "I know the last few weeks have been tense around here but I want you two to get a handle on whatever little personal feud you have going on. Next time it might be more lives on the line than just yours. Dismissed."

Severide is the first to leave; Boden calling Casey to stay back for a few more minutes and talk about what is going on.

"I don't know Chief…honestly," Casey admits with a heavy sigh. "I know he's been in a bit of a…maybe Shay moving out and in with Clarice is eating at him? I don't think it's directed at me but it could be."

"I'll keep an eye on that. How are you handling things in the wake of Hallie's death?" Boden asks gently.

"Fine," Casey replies too fast, Boden's brows gently arching in wonder. "Good days and bad. I try to keep busy but…it hits hardest at night when I'm alone, so I've taken on a few extra contracting jobs on my days off to keep busy. It's…good."

"Don't think you need to take all this on by yourself," Boden reminds Casey with a kind smile. "Get cleaned up."

Casey leaves Boden's office and heads for the men's washroom. Once inside, and thinking he's alone, he slowly lifts his shirt up to look at the ugly bruise on his side. Just as he goes to lower the shirt back down, he feels a set of eyes watching him and turns to see Severide looking at him with a frown.

"That from today?" Severide inquires gently as Casey nods. "Look Matt…"

"Are you pissed that Shay moved out or is it me personally?" Casey interjects in haste. "Because if it's me, then we need to clear this up right now. I don't know what it could be but…let's just set it straight right now," Casey states plainly.

Severide looks at him and then exhales heavily as he pulls away and rubs his face. "It's…you know what…it's nothing," he mutters as he pushes past Casey to leave. "Boden wants to say I jumped the gun whatever. You guys were slow. Maybe next time we'll all do better."

Casey's lips slightly purse as he watches Severide take his leave but tells himself that he's known Severide long enough to know that if he did have a personal beef with him, he'd have told him. _He's mad because Shay moved out with Clarice and he probably told her no and…yeah that has to be it._

As he leaves the bathroom, Casey's mind starts to dwell on Boden's words about Hallie and his heart starts to sink.

 _'Hallie?'_

 _'Hey Matt…I've come back for us…I want a new start…a family with you…a new future for us.'_

For a few seconds his lips slightly twist upward as he recalls re-asking her to marry him and her excitedly jumping into his arms; plying him with kisses as she happily said YES! But his eyes slightly water as he then recalls finding her limp body in the burning clinic – pulling her to safety only to be told she was already dead. He offers a slight sniffle just before he ducks into his office and out of view.

But the brief gesture isn't lost on Severide who happened to hear him just as he entered.

"Big bully," Shay scolds as she slaps him on the shoulder; Severide looking at her with a frown. "Haven't we seen him sad enough?"

"Really? You care about him being sad?" Severide retorts with a small hiss as Shay looks at him with a small huff.

"Oh and you don't?" Shay retorts. "Don't lie because I know you do, you just don't want to admit it or show it or whatever. You know showing concern for a friend is manly."

"What about walking out on a friend?"

"What? When did y…"

"Shay…look, it's just….never mind."

"Casey lost Hallie and is home alone…you're home alone and miserable. Maybe time to do some bonding and ask him to come stay…you know the weekend. Have a sleepover. Drink beer…do whatever guys do."

"Clarice is bad news."

"She came back look...we've been through this. We're going to try to make a go of it. If it doesn't work, you can always say I told you so. Will that make you happy?" Shay tosses back as Severide's lips purse. "Taking in a roommate isn't that bad an idea. Maybe you should try it."

"Goodnight."

Severide pulls away with a small grumble, heading for the kitchen area and slumping down at the squad table in the hopes of some mental distraction. It doesn't work. Shay's absence was still new and he tells himself that in a few days…and maybe if he picks up a few odd jobs at the Marina, his new found agitation will subside. _I do feel sorry for Matt…how can I not? Damn…_

As he has for the past few weeks, Casey enters his home alone…his mind instantly missing the presence of his beloved fiancé and wishing that she was back…even knowing she was at work but coming home was more of a comfort than what he's feeling now – solitude. As per his routine, Casey turns on the TV, turns up the volume so at least the void will be filled with mindless chatter and then heads upstairs to have a shower and then try to make something for dinner.

About twenty minutes later, Casey stands before his fridge, staring absently at the contents but having no desire to actually make himself something to eat. He glances over his shoulder at the gathering mound of takeout cartons and pizza boxes and feels his heart sink.

 _'Matt, you need to eat better.'_

He had smiled at Hallie's loving scold; at the time tossing it aside as nothing but now wishing more than anything that she was there to scold him again…or make him dinner…or ask him to bring dinner for her at work or…something…anything to have her back with him.

Anything but the horrible silence that envelopes him every night. Once again, he foregoes dinner and just heads to bed with a head full of darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Casey asks Severide the next morning as he enters; Boden gesturing for both of them to come to his office.

"I think it's about the call from yesterday," Severide guesses correctly. "What's going on Chief?" Severide inquires as they enter Boden's office; Casey closing the door behind them.

Boden presses the speaker button on his phone and Benny Severide's voice comes to life. _"The call yesterday was arson."_

Both Casey and Severide listen as Benny relates all the important details to them, adding that the body of the unclaimed tenant was finally found and it appears they were shot – so arson and murder.

 _"We've turned it over to CPD but I'll keep working on the arson angle. The tenant's name is Gerald Barns. He's not on the known list of arsonists so we assume he was the target."_

"Or in the wrong place at the wrong time," Casey muses as Severide glances up at him and then back at the phone.

 _"Kelly, I want you and Matt to go back to the scene and look for other accelerants. Miller did the first inspection but I have a court hearing and he tends to miss important details. Wallace…if that's okay with you."_

"They'll leave as soon as we hang up," Boden confirms. "What else? I know that tone."

 _Benny can only chuckle but knows his son's superior to be right. "Remember that fire on Marshall last week? One where the kid died? Looks to be the same MO. I just need to know for sure if other accelerants were found and where. As you all know arsonists are creatures of habit with their own personal preferences. If it's the same materials and same accelerant locations we might have a confirmed fire bug on our hands and possibly a murderer. We'll compare notes when you're back and remember…"_

"Yeah I know…document everything," Severide interjects with a small smirk.

 _"Exactly. Sometimes the only way to stop these damn fire bug bastards is with hard evidence. Call me back as soon as you can. I gotta go."_

As soon as the call is over, Boden tells them to be thorough but that they still have their own job to do so not to linger.

"Well…let's go."

"Sure."

Boden watches them leave and as much as he wasn't so sure this would be a good idea, at the same time, he hopes his two top men will be able to just talk through whatever personal differences are causing the tension to remain between them and get back to being the amicable leaders that he knows and respects.

The first part of the ride is spent in tormented silence; Severide driving while Casey stares silently out the window with a glum expression. A few minutes later, the quiet tension is broken by Casey's cell phone buzzing; Severide glancing over, wondering if it's from Boden.

"Boden?"

"No uh…Hallie," Casey whispers as he looks at Severide's somewhat stunned expression. "She had set this little reminder on my phone to uh…to have a nutritious snack during the day so I don't binge eat junk later."

"Yeah man I'm sorry about that. Just uh…never know what to say but…yeah sorry."

"Thanks," Casey replies with a tight lipped smile as he pushes dismiss and then puts his phone away. "I guess I should remove it but…but I just can't," he mentions somewhat absently as he looks out the window.

"I'd leave it."

"I'm going to," Casey answers with a small smile. There are a few moments when the tension promises to lift but as soon as they get to their destination it's all business as usual. Well…a bit more than that.

"So…you were delayed right?"

"What?"

"With the call…"

"Seriously?" Casey retorts with an exasperated huff. "Your team was late and then when you said you were in place you weren't and I told you to wait and you didn't. At least no one died," Casey reminds him as they both enter the charred structure.

"It…wait do you smell that?"

"Burnt rubber or…" Casey muses as they both pull their flashlights and then start to look around. "Check that south wall."

Severide slowly pulls away and heads in the opposite direction of Casey as both look for the cause of the fire; wanting to get proof to add to Nolan Miller's initial Arson Investigation report; specifically to see if it matches another arson set a week ago – that one claiming a life.

"This guy…" Severide's voice trails off as he squats down and looks at something in wonder. "See that pattern."

"Yeah…you've seen it before?"

"I…I don't know."

"The smell is the same but the burn pattern doesn't match the other one on Marshall Drive from last week. But something…something about this is familiar."

"Well…you've been working with your dad on a few cases now so maybe it was one of those?"

"Yeah maybe," Severide agrees as he takes some photos. "See anything else?"

"Not…yet," Casey answers softly as he turns around and heads for the area with the burnt rubber smell. He finds a few materials that could be used for an accelerant and bags them but aside from a few little familiarities it's…different. "I hate to say this but…"

"Looks different," Severide interjects as he slowly stands back up. "I don't think this is the same guy. Gonna piss dad off."

Casey can only silently nod as they both pull away from the main area and search the rest of the House just to be sure. "Nope. Fire started downstairs in the living room. Definitely arson but not the same guy."

"Yup," Severide agrees as they slowly head back downstairs and outside; ducking under the yellow police 'caution-do not enter tape', and heading back for Severide's car. _Ask Casey if he wants to go for a beer or something…_ "After shift…you wanna get a beer or something? Just…"

"Talk and clear the air?"

"Yeah," Severide nods. "Lots of tension and with Shay moving out and Hallie and…yeah something," he concludes with a small smirk.

"Yeah…that sounds good," Casey agrees as they near Firehouse 51. "I have a file to finish up," he tells Severide as he hands him the evidence bag he had gathered up. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Severide takes the bag and then heads for his office, wanting to call his father with an update.

 _"Damn! Was hoping it was the same guy. Hate when there's more than one. Could be a loner…copycat…glory hound…newbie. Look I gotta get back in court. I'll pick up the evidence tomorrow. Thanks Kelly."_

Severide hangs up with his father and then looks at the time; telling himself he has a few hours yet to get the rest of his files from the week done and into Boden before the day ends.

"Better late than never," he quips as Boden gently smirks. But just as he turns to leave he notices the file from their last call on the top of Boden's desk and asks if he should put his own notes in.

"Casey's finished it but you can add whatever you feel is missing from Squad," Boden instructs as he hands him the file.

"I'll just...seriously?" Severide groans as he looks from Casey's notes up to Boden.

"He put his take, and you can put yours."

"I will!" Severide huffs as he snatches the file back and then before Boden can say a word storms out of his superior's office in search of his fellow 51 lieutenant; Boden just shaking his head in resignation.

"Squad was late to the vent?"

Casey looks up to see Severide wagging the file in the hair and shrugs. "The file asks for our observations after the call is made and those were my observations. As always you can refute."

"We were blocked by debris and…fine," he lightly growls. "You know what…rain check on the beer. I have a file to correct."

Casey's lips can only offer a small smirk as he watches Severide take his leave. Boden had warned him that his notes would cause a bit more contention to resurface but also reminded him, something they were both very well aware of, that much like himself, Severide expected perfection of himself in the field and when he makes a simple mistake, the person he blames the most is himself; but the ones who feel it are everyone else.

"Big bad wolf will come around," Shay comments; prompting Casey to look up with a soft frown. "I think he's mostly pissed at me but taking it out on…you."

"I'm not mad. I know he missed the vent and…and there's you," he tosses back lightly.

"You look tired," Shay remarks in concern as Casey rubs his face and nods.

"I was supposed to go for a beer but now that that's off…I think I'll just go home and get some rest."

"You know any time you wanna come and just hang at my place you can. You don't even have to talk," she smirks.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight."

Casey watches her leave and then looks at his watch before he slowly stands up and grabs his jacket. He had been looking forward to just unwinding and knocking back a few with his buddy but knows that Severide just has to get past these past few tough days and he'd bounce back to his regular self.

He heads outside into the cool night air, letting it rejuvenate him a bit more but feeling fatigue starting to pull him closer toward the darkness of sleep – something he'd happily surrender to when he gets home. Casey enters his house, locks the door and heads for the kitchen in the back. He flips on the TV to get some noise into the lonely space and then pauses – his mind picking up something…familiar?

"What the…hell?"

XXXXXXXX

Severide closes the file and then leans back in his chair and looks at a picture of himself, Shay and Casey on his desk and frowns. His mind starts to droop as he thinks about the fact that he first made an arrangement to go with Casey to get a few beers and then cancelled because his ego was hurting.

"Ah to hell with this," he huffs as he grabs his jacket and heads for the back door; busting through on the way to his car. At first he just wants to go home and sleep it off; but as he pulls away from the Firehouse and then nears a local cold beer and wine store, his guilt starts to consume him once more.

Without thinking about it, Severide stops his car, gets out and hurries inside. He grabs a six pack of beer and heads back out; telling himself they'll just order a pizza and watch whatever late night TV show was being offered. As he nears the front door to Casey's home, he wonders if Casey might be already asleep. But when he sees a small light on in the living room, he tells himself to chance knocking and then present his peace offering.

Severide gets out of the car and slowly heads for the sidewalk. At the same time the front door to Casey's home opens and Casey's somewhat disorientated frame staggers into the entranceway; his head almost lolling forward.

"Matt? Matt!"

Casey's head starts to lift as Severide takes a step forward. But as he does, a strong but familiar odor hits him and his panic instantly soars. Then before either of them can react…

 ***BOOM!***

The house behind and around Matt Casey literally bursts into flames; hurling Casey's limp frame forward and sending him hurling backward.

Severide's terror-filled eyes look up and stare in shock as his lungs cry out in vain as a superheated blast zooms toward him. He instantly drops to the ground, his hands scrambling for his phone while his lungs call out to his unmoving friend.

"CASEY!"

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Alright starting off with a BANG literally! So some tension for our boys due to their personal lives and it's spilling over into work. can they make peace and amend the growing tension? Will Casey be okay? what happened? Who's to blame and what will Severide do about it? Earning who's anger? Lots a head if you all want it so please do tell me how you liked the start to this new #sevasey adventure and thanks so much!


	2. Smoke and Ashes

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 2 – Smoke and Ashes**

 **A/N:** Hey thanks so much everyone! So glad you liked the start to this and hope you like angsty chapter 2 just as much!

* * *

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _The house behind and around Matt Casey literally bursts into flames; hurling Casey's limp frame forward and sending him hurling backward._

 _Severide's terror-filled eyes look up and stare in shock as his lungs cry out in vain as a superheated blast zooms toward him. He instantly drops to the ground, his hands scrambling for his phone while his lungs call out to his unmoving friend._

 _"CASEY!"_

For a few seconds nothing dares to move or breathe, except the hungry flames a few meters in the distance; decorating the air around the burning home with intense colors of oranges, reds, yellows and of course deathly black.

His head spins and the only sound in his ears is pounding – purported by the beating of his own racing heart. _Fire…his home is on fire…move…get help…CASEY!_

Severide's watery eyes snap open; his lips uttering an automatic grunt as his fingers gently caress the bruise forming at the top of the left side of his forehead, small but still very tender to the touch. "Matt…" he manages hoarsely as the thick smoke starts to tickle his throat with deadly fingers. He tries to push himself up onto all fours at least, but slumps back down when his slightly shaking arms give way.

But when something else goes 'BOOM' in the distance, his mind instantly commands his body to respond and despite weary fatigue setting in, forces himself to get up.

"MATT!" Severide shouts as he staggers to his feet, his ears picking up the sounds of sirens in the distance. "Matt!" He gasps as he rushes to his fallen friend; cursing as he looks at the odd angle his body is in and praying that no serious damage has been done. Within seconds he's back on his knees, feeling for a pulse and then starting CPR.

"Come on buddy breathe…BREATHE!" Severide shouts as he pushes down on Casey's straining chest. "Ah damn it…breathe!" He pants as he leans down to give him to two breaths and then continues with the chest pumps. Thankfully a few seconds later, Casey's lips utter a small gasp of air and his eyes start to flutter open. "That's it…come on back buddy…" he states as he rests back on his knees and then starts to look around for any injuries. He looks at a nasty cut on Casey's side and then the burn marks on his left hand and arm and the more he continues to look the harder he cringes.

 _He's alive and that's what counts most!_

Severide's angry lifts to stare at the fiery inferno before him just as the fire trucks pull up behind him. "Casey…can you walk?"

"Yeah…" Casey whispers as he tries to sit up. He tosses his arm around Severide's neck, his lips uttering a painful gasp as he's hoisted into the air and out of the way of the incoming fire professionals. But just as he goes to straighten his legs, arguing that he's fine to walk on his own, his legs start to buckle and intense black dots dance in the smoky night sky before his watery eyes.

Then he goes limp.

"Matt!" Severide states in haste as Casey's frame starts to slide down his side. Luckily for them a few moments later the ambulance arrives and Severide looks up to see Shay and Dawson rushing toward them.

"Kelly? What the hell!" Shay exclaims as he mutely shrugs and then helps get Casey's listless frame onto the stretcher. His former roommate and best friend and her partner were still on shift; the rest of 51 having already clocked out for the end of their few days shift.

"I…I don't know what happened," Severide replies weakly as he turns and stares at Casey's now smoldering home. He quickly texts his father, asking him to come to the hospital to pick him up and then they'd go back to Casey's to see what had gone so horribly wrong; leaving their friend now homeless.

On the ride to the hospital, Severide sits numbly on the bench, silently watching Shay work on Casey who remains unconscious on the stretcher. "I got there and uh…the door opened and he…next thing I knew I was on the ground and he wasn't moving."

"Coulda been worse. You coulda both been inside," she softly reminds them as Casey's frame jerks in response to her cleaning one of the cuts. "At least you're both alive."

"Will he be okay?"

"Hope so. But his home…Kelly it was gone."

"Yeah…I know," he huffs as he rubs his face, his fingers leaving soot stains on his cheeks and making Shay gently smile. Her hand reaches out and slowly pulls his back.

"You have a bump on you hard head."

"Deserved it right?" He tosses back in sarcasm as her lips purse. "Just take care of him," Severide instructs as they reach Lakeshore and all get out of the back of the ambulance. He watches Shay and Dawson rush Casey into the ER examination area and then he turns and heads back outside to wait for his father.

XXXXXXXX

"How is he?" Benny asks his son about ten minutes later.

"Shay said they're putting him into the oxygen tank for a few hours. Nothing broken luckily. Bruises, cuts…a minor concussion and…someone or something set his house on fire."

"Let's go find out what."

On the way to Casey's home, Severide tries to listen to his father but all he can think about is their petty argument over his mistake, something his emotions wanted to blame everybody else for except himself. And now…now he's homeless and his heart actually starts to ache for his friend.

"Damn…" Severide can only curse as they reach Casey's home; Boden's truck parked right out front.

"Wallace."

"Benny…Kelly. How's Casey?"

"Shay's with him right now. He's uh…getting oxygen."

"What happened?" Boden asks Severide directly.

"I don't know. I came here with…some beer just to talk. He opened the front door and…and then boom," Severide briefly explains.

"Did you smell anything…see anything…hear anything?" Benny prods his son.

"I uh…yeah I smelt something," he replies slowly as he searches his brain back to a few hours ago. "I don't know…kerosene maybe."

"Kerosene," Benny muses quietly.

Both men look at the quietly distraught 51 Lieutenant in concern; watching as he pulls away and slowly walks toward the entrance to Casey's basically unlivable home. About 80% was gone…literally burnt. _What the hell…_ his mind inwardly curses as he turns and looks at his father and boss in defeat.

"What now?"

"Now…" Boden starts as he slowly nears Severide. "Now we'll all help Casey rebuild. Can he stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah…sure," Severide answers in haste. Had Hallie still been alive, he knows Casey would go there but since his sister lives in an already cramped apartment, there really was no place else for him to go. Herrmann's? It was already a zoo. But with Shay gone…his place was the only logical choice. "I should get him a few things…" he mutters as he makes a move to enter Casey's home.

But Benny's hand reaches out to stop his son's actions; prompting Severide to look up in wonder. "It's not structurally sound to enter right now. It's still hot and could come down on you and I know that's the last thing we or Casey would want…you risking your life for a few bits of clean clothing. In a few hours I'll get my team in here to put up a few support beams and I'll do my investigation but…I'm sorry Kelly as it stands right now…Matt's home is gone."

Severide looks at the structure and feels his heart sink further as he looks at his father in misery. "How can I tell him that after everything he's already endured…he's ultimately homeless?"

XXXXXXXX

 _'Matt…I've come back for us…Matt…I love you…Matt…MATT!'_

His lips utter something rather incoherent and his eyes try to flutter open. At first they sting from the leftover bits of soot mixed with salty tears and this breath catches in his aching chest. _Argued with Kelly…talked to Shay…went home…something smells familiar…kerosene…noise…a shadow…going to the front…open the front door…Kelly? Fire…FIRE!_

Casey's body jerks in response to his mind flooding with tormented thoughts about the past few hours actions; his heart rate spiking but not to alarm the doctors. However, they do slowly pull out the bed from within the fresh oxygen chamber and his eyes once again squeeze shut as soft lights start to come on and then fully expand to their fluorescent potential.

"Mr. Casey?"

"Doc…" Casey manages roughly as he tries to sit upright. But a gentle hand on his shoulder slowly forces him back down. "Can I…go home? What happened?"

 _Home…do I even have a home to go back to?...Kelly…fire….an explosion…_

"Well luckily nothing was broken. You have a minor concussion that we should keep an eye on. A cut to your side, thigh and forehead and a few nasty bumps and bruises. Were you caught in a fire?"

"Yeah…house fire…small one…small but powerful," Casey replies as his brain searches for the right answers. "I want to go home," he states in one clear breath; his brain warning him as his chest strains.

"Is there going to be someone there? The concussion was minor but it still should be monitored over the next several hours."

"Yes. It'll be fine," Casey insists as he finally succeeds in sitting upright.

"Otherwise you can stay overnight."

"I'll be fine," Casey replies firmly.

"I'll be right back."

Casey watches him leave and then slowly stands up; testing his shaky legs and hanging onto the rails of the hospital bed to keep from crumbling back to the ground. He's never liked hospitals; his mind always reminisces about the night his father was rushed into the ER only to be pronounced DOA. Hallie had somewhat changed his disdain toward the large medical buildings but losing her just made that irate feeling climb once more. He couldn't wait to leave.

 _I'm sure just the front was damaged…kitchen too. Upstairs should be fine. I'll get a few things and go to a hotel or…who can you stay with? The only one with a spare room where you won't be tripping over toes is Kelly Severide and you two didn't exactly part ways tonight on the best of terms,_ his mind recalls glumly.

"Get a few things…go to a hotel," Casey mutters to himself as he slowly wanders over to the mirror. His lips try to stifle back a small startled gasp as he looks at his almost ghoulish expression glaring back. He quickly looks around for something to at least wash off the soot trails and dots of dried blood and dirt so that when he leaves, he won't be mistaken for an extra in a night of the living dead movie. A small snicker at that lame thought escapes his lips as he gently cleans away some of the soot from his face and then tosses the soiled wipe into the nearby garbage can.

The doctor returns with a release form and a small packet of pain medication and a care sheet for concussions, reminding Casey that he shouldn't be at home alone tonight.

"Thanks…I'll be fine," Casey replies as he tries to swallow back a rising pang of nausea; hoping he doesn't throw up from his nerves and convict himself before the doctor and be forced to remain overnight. He takes the small packet and slowly heads for the side entrance, existing into the cool night air at the exact same moment that Severide enters the main ER doors.

Severide looks around the waiting area and then decides to wait a bit before going in search of his hurting colleague, wondering how he was going to tell him that he was now homeless.

 _I have a spare bedroom so…you can stay with me until your back on your feet._

"Damn he doesn't even have any fresh clothing," he almost hisses in an undertone. It's too late to go to any department store to pick up something new so it'd have to wait until morning. Finally after about five minutes of impatiently pacing the waiting room, Severide pushes his way back into the examination area in search of his friend.

"I'm looking for Matt Casey?" He asks the clerk.

"Mr. Casey?"

Severide turns around just as the older man approaches with a questioning glance.

"Yeah…we work together at 51. Is he okay?"

"He…went home," the doctor states plainly.

"Home?" Severide's voice turns weak. "He was okay to leave?"

"As long as he'll have someone at home to help monitor the concussion aftermath there were on other internal injuries to worry about. In a few days, with some solid rest, he should be okay to go back to work."

"Right…thanks."

With that Severide turns and rushes back outside; his mind racing as to what Casey might find. It was dark and late…almost near midnight – too late for his father to conduct any kind of useful or relevant investigation. So Benny and Chief Boden had it taped off by the police until the morning.

 _'He went home.'_

"Nothing's there," Severide sighs heavily as he steps down on the gas pedal a bit harder. But he knows that Casey's already had a head start and would be there…staring in horrible shock.

And that's exactly what happens.

"Thank…you…" Casey offers the money to the cab driver; the few bucks he still had in his wallet that was still in his jeans from the day earlier. He slowly gets out of the car and then just stops…and stares, his mouth slightly agape. "What the hell…"

His home…the home that he and Hallie had picked out together…the one they had both said would be the start of their new future was now virtually unlivable. The whole structure wasn't completely demolished but it would take months…maybe more before he would be allowed to move back in without the fear of it collapsing over top of him.

"This…this can't be…" he whispers as his eyes threaten to water.

He just stands in miserable silence staring at what was supposed to be his safe haven, his aching heart sinking further and further into emotional mire.

"Sorry."

In the back of his mind, he had heard another car pull up and was somewhat aware of Severide's familiar frame slowly walking up to him and standing for a few minutes in silent wonder. His soft apology pulls Casey from his morbid stupor and makes him look over in sorrow.

"It's…all gone."

"I uh…yeah….sorry," Severide offers again, his mind wishing he had something more comforting to offer. "I came to the hospital to tell you but…yeah, I'm sorry."

"Well…" Casey states somewhat numbly as he mechanically turns and starts to walk toward the wrecked entrance to his home. "I need to get…a few things…and…"

"Matt…no!"

"Just a few things to…"

"You can't go in!" Severide calls out in haste as he tries to pull Casey back by reaching for his arm.

"YES I CAN!" Casey shouts as he jerks his arm free. But his beleaguered lungs show him the folly of his verbal ways by constricting and forcing him to cough; gasping for some fresh air as his chest starts to heave. "Yes…I can…" Casey laments as he looks up in defeat. "My home…is gone."

"I'm sorry…"

"My damn home…is gone."

Seeing his friend and coworker so distraught and emotionally broken, Severide's heart instantly shatters – once more. He remembers that same look of defeat on his face when he carried Hallie's lifeless body from her burning clinic up to the ambulance.

"I know."

"Like you care!" Casey snaps and then looks away with a wince as he shakes his head. It was an unfair statement, as right now as it nears the midnight hour, the only proving his concern was Kelly Severide standing beside him on the darkened street. Everyone else on the block had come to see the action but now…after it had all died down he was the one offering some help. "That was uncalled for. Sorry," Casey turns back with a tight lipped expression.

"I'd be just as pissed right now. I get it," Severide replies slowly. "You okay?...I mean physically?"

"I feel sick…but it just came on," Casey answers in truth as he turns to look at his destroyed home. "Can't…believe it's gone…all gone."

Severide stands in silent misery, wondering what he could say right now to make the situation at least tolerable. _It'll be okay? That's lame. You can rebuild. What if he doesn't want to?_

"Can I at least go inside…see what I can get?" Casey asks somewhat rhetorically; knowing of course that he can't and just shaking his head at his own lame question. "I know I can't. Not structurally sound right?"

"Right," Severide agrees as he pulls out his car keys, the soft jingling forcing Casey's weary eyes back to his and his brow to furrow. "You look…let's go okay?"

"I feel…" is all Casey manages before his senses have had enough of entertaining the lingering smoke in the air and he bends forward and throws up watery bile.

"Maybe we should go back to the ER," Severide mentions softly as Casey's pounding head briefly shakes.

"I just need…to rest or lie down. Head's pounding."

This time he doesn't argue or put up much of a verbal fuss when Severide gently nudges his arm in the direction of his waiting car. In an almost zombie-like trance, Casey heads toward Severide's car and then slowly eases himself down into the front passenger seat. He closes his eyes, praying the little black circles will fade and the pounding in his head will stop.

The drive to Severide's place is spent mostly in miserable silence as each try to contemplate the gravity of the situation they are now dealing with. They had been at odds most of the day but now had to put that aside and deal with the calamity at hand. Casey's home was just destroyed, most likely by an act of arson. But who? Or why? And to what end? So many questions swirl around in each of their heads as they finally reach Severide's home and go in.

"So uh…just…Shay's room is…well it's empty so…"

"I can just take the couch," Casey states in haste. "I won't put you out for too long."

"It's no trouble. Really. But whatever works."

Severide watches Casey slowly trudge toward the couch and slump down, looking up with a tight lipped smile and trying to put on a brave face when he knows inside his mind is racing with what will happen come tomorrow. He had wanted to insist that Casey sleep in Shay's room where there was at least a more comfortable queen sized bed but after all he had been through, it didn't seem fair to put more pressure on him. The couch as least is comfortable and close to the washroom if needed.

Severide gets him a few blankets and pillow and then offers a soft goodnight and turns off the light. He knows the few hours remaining until dawn would probably be restless for both but nothing compared to the anxiety facing them for the days…weeks…possibly months ahead.

 _'You're alone now…you could use a roommate…'_

Shay's voice resounds in Severide's head as he turns off the light and slumps down into his own bed. As much as they've had their tense moments in the past, it wouldn't seem right to tell Casey to fend for himself now. He'd offer him Shay's room for as long as he wanted.

But as each of their body's drifts off into the tormented realm of sleep each of their minds remains awake, desperately trying to ponder the answer to the most urgent question – _who would do this…and why?_

* * *

 **A/N:** No perm damage to Casey – at least not too much physically but lots of perm damage so his home and some bruising to his emotional well-being. So how will the first night for our boys go after a very tense day? Is there anything Casey can use at his home and anything that Benny and Kelly will find that will lend them a few clues to what happened? So hope you liked this update just as much as chapter 1 so please let me know in a review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Preserving the Past

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 3 – Preserving the Past**

 **A/N:** Hope everyone is still enjoying this story and sorry to those that decided to leave. To the rest...please enjoy :)

* * *

He knew he wasn't going to get much if anything in the way of sleep that night; his mind racing between memories of Hallie, his argument with Severide, smelling something…odd but familiar and then his whole world exploding around him.

 _'Dr. Hallie Thomas and you are…'_

 _'Matt Casey. So…will I live?'_

 _'For now. But just lay back and let me make sure of it.'_

Casey's hurting and weary frame tries to roll over onto his other side; his mind aching to find a more comfortable position as his lips can't help but offer a soft smile at the happy memory about his beloved but dead fiancé. They had been together for eight years and while there were some ups and downs; they had thought their future was secure. That was gone and he can't even explain how much he misses her…just having her there to nurse him back to health was taken away.

He commands himself to shelve the happy memory and find a comfortable position to sleep. But he can only curse when no comfort is found; his entire frame in pain. He was very thankful that nothing was seriously broken and knows his cuts and superficial wounds will heal.

However, Casey knows it's not his body he's worried about most come the next morning; it's the rebuilding of his home and future that will occupy his thoughts most. With his head pounding, his mind urges him to seek out one of the little pain pills that the doctor had sent home with him for some superficial relief.

Casey downs half a glass of cold water and then looks at his haggard reflection in the hallway mirror and stifles back a gasp. _They'll heal…_ his mind reminds him as he slowly wanders back into Severide's living room. He looks around at the quiet dwelling and can't help but smile at the neatness of the loft apartment. He remembers when Severide and Shay had bragged about their new home before they moved in. But now with Shay having moved out, it was…quieter. _'He's mad at me…that I moved out…so everyone suffers,'_ Shay had told him in truth.

But in his most dire hour, the one person who he had been at odds with earlier that same day was the one that was helping him now. Casey's weary frame slumps back down onto the couch, his pounding head resting in his hands a few minutes before he slides back to a horizontal position. As soon as his weary eyes close they instantly water as he's forced to realize the reason he's at Kelly Severide's apartment for the night – he's homeless.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Severide awakens early from a restless sleep and tiptoes into the kitchen, peering into the living room where he notices Casey starting to slightly stir.

"I'm awake," Casey mentions simply as he looks up to see Severide looking at him in wonder.

"Want some coffee?"

"Nothing stronger?" Casey retorts with a small smirk before he shakes his head. "Coffee will be fine. Wait…not decaf right?"

"Shay took that stuff with her. I think it was just for show…I know she likes strong coffee," he lightly chuckles as Casey smiles and nods.

"Thanks for the couch."

"Yeah…course," Severide nods. "You know you can stay here as long as you want…I don't mind."

"I uh…" Casey starts, wanting to protest and tell Severide thanks but he could fend for himself. But in that moment he knows he can't. He still feels sick and weak and knows it'll take a few days at least for him to fully recover and then come up with a solid plan for rebuilding his home. Plus…there wasn't really anyone else at work that he could live with temporarily. "Okay. I appreciate it," Casey simply states.

With the living arrangements now settled, at least temporarily, they could concentrate on figuring out what happened to Casey's home and getting him resettled into real life.

"But I uh…" Casey's lips grunt as he slowly pushes himself upright and then heads toward the kitchen, easing himself down onto one of the kitchen bar stools and then looking at his friend with a heavy frown. "Still can't believe this…it's like a bad nightmare. Last night I woke up…pounding head…thought we'd been to the bar and had one too many but…but then I saw my reflection and picked up the faint smell of smoke and…and it all came back. It's all gone."

"Kinda wish I knew what to say," Severide replies with a small frown as Casey looks up and shrugs.

"Nothing much to say."

"Hungry?"

"Maybe a little…toast or something," Casey answers as Severide suggests he goes for a shower, clean up and then come back for something to eat. But it's not going to be that easy. "I can't wear your clothes," Casey softly protests as Severide's lips purse. "I can just wash a bit and uh…it's all gone right? My home?"

"I really want to tell you to stay here. You look like hell and uh…you look tired and rough but I know you won't stay put."

"I just need to see the house for myself. I just...I need to see it during the day."

"You'd know better about all that structural stuff than me… I know bearing walls and stuff but um…I have an extra pair of sweat pants and a tee that you can use today and…and then we can go shopping or something."

"I don't know…"

"Matt…"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Casey's voice loudly growls before he recants. "Sorry. I just…it's overwhelming you know? Yesterday morning I had a home…a routine and now…nothing. It's just…gone."

"I just want to help. So uh…tell me how."

"I don't even know myself," Casey weakly replies. "I think I just need to see it once more. The home Hallie and I had…I just need to see it for myself. See that it's gone. That last night wasn't a dream."

"Did you want to shower or just…change?"

"I should shower," Casey states numbly as he turns and just mechanically walks toward the bathroom, wondering what he was going to wear when he was done. But Severide quickly jumps into action, pulling out the black sweatpants and grey tee and the bag of clean underwear that Shay had bought him as a gag gift.

Casey looks at his dirty and haggard reflection in the mirror; the morning light showing more of the damage inflicted than he had seen the night before. He can only curse himself as he turns on the hot water. He looks down the padding on his leg and then on his side and wonders how he'll fare without getting them sopping wet.

So he foregoes the full shower and decides to just wash as best he can and figure out how to keep his wounds dry for the next one. _'Just make sure the stitching stays clean and dry for at least twenty-four hours,'_ the doctor had instructed. He washes his hair in the sink and then reaches for a towel, his eyes dropping down to his soiled clothing on the floor.

 _Just take the clothing offered!_ His mind scolds as Casey opens the door to call out to Severide. But as soon as the door opens, he spies the fresh clothing and can't help but feel a small pang of relief starting to consume him.

"I hope that underwear was clean," he snickers as he enters the kitchen; Severide looking up with a small snicker.

"Yup just came out of the packaging. Shay said I should always have a few "necessities" on hand for an emergency. This qualifies. Want some coffee?"

"Sure," Casey answers as he takes the steaming cup. He takes a few sips and then watches Severide pull open the fridge and reach for some eggs. As much as he wants to protest, he can't – his aching stomach begs him to be kind and allow food to be put inside. "Smelt…I think it was kerosene."

"Yeah…smelt that also," Severide agrees as he offers Casey some toast.

"Or maybe it was propane…ah damn I don't know. I thought I had seen someone but maybe I was just disorientated."

"Or you might have seen someone."

"Maybe I just wanted to see someone because I had forgotten the cap on the damn propane tank and I'm the one to blame for blowing up my own home," Casey admits bitterly; Severide's lips pursing in thought. "I don't…know," he huffs as he takes another sip of the strong coffee.

They talk a bit longer as they slowly enjoy their breakfast but the tension that lingers in the air isn't lost on either as is evidenced by their short sentences and sometimes only nodding in agreement. Even the talk on the ride to Casey's is strained and large bouts of uncomfortable silence are allowed to grow between them.

As soon as they arrive, Severide stops the car and then watches as Casey mutely exits and then heads for his burnt out home. He sends a text to his father who says he's only about ten minutes away and will be there to get the official arson investigation started.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick but um…I need to do this."

"Okay. Dad's on his way," Severide informs Casey as he comes and stands beside him once more. Casey had borrowed a pair of boots from Severide so that could freely move around what was now a suspected arson scene without hurting himself too much.

"Thanks," Casey mutters under his breath as he pulls away and heads for the front entrance; Severide hanging back. His jaw instantly hardens as he enters the main foyer and then stops; the wooden floorboards creaking and groaning under his weight. "The Marshall street arsonist…it was different."

"He didn't use kerosene. Where are…were your propane tanks?" Severide inquires as Casey nods toward the back deck and then pulls away to the left and enters the living room. But as soon as his hand applies a bit of weight to a warping panel, it goes right through and he can't help but offer an audible yelp as he falls to the right.

"Matt!" Severide shouts as he hurries back toward his friend.

"Fine…I'm fine!" Casey calls back bitterly as Severide helps him stand up and then both pull back to a safer distance. "You're dad's bringing some supporting beams?"

"The AI team's almost here."

"Right. Okay then…I'll show you the back," Casey suggests as he pushes past Severide and ducks outside and disappears from view; Severide in tow. "Back here…on…well what's left of the deck," he huffs as he looks back up at the charred mess he called home only a few hours earlier. "See…the bigger tank's there. Fire never got it. Thank God for that otherwise a lot more damage could have been done. And there…there's the smaller one."

"Fire got it," Severide notes in truth as they hear familiar voices talking around the front of the House. "Dad's here."

The two of them head for the front, Benny walking up to them with a tense gaze and offering them both a curt good morning. "Matt…I'm so sorry about all this."

"Yeah…me too."

"My guys will just test the structural integrity and then…then you can go in and get a few things but…but I gotta say if you…either of you see a burn pattern or anything out of the ordinary you call one of us over to document it. I know you're careful Matt, but accidents do happen."

"The larger propane tank's intact out back by the shed, the smaller one blew," Casey tells Benny. "Otherwise…all other flammable materials are in the little shed in the back by the fence. It wasn't damaged."

"Okay. We'll let you know as soon as you can enter."

Casey watches Benny pull away and then steps ahead a few meters, his eyes fixated on the AI team as they work to test the bearing beams in his home to make sure that nothing comes down on them. _This could be my fault…I'm homeless because of my own stupidity._ The thought might be somewhat comforting, as it means that there isn't a faceless person out there wanting to target him for an unknown reason. But he also knows that he's too careful with his own personal items and… _it's arson._

Waiting is a slow hell, as Casey's forced to stand in place and contemplate his dire circumstances mixed with bittersweet memories of when he and Hallie picked out their future home.

 _'I like this one Matt…quiet neighborhood, close to both our jobs and…a school.'_

 _'This is the one then.'_

His eyes mist once more as his brain lingers on the happy memory; only the shouting of Benny Severide to one of his men snaps him back to reality.

"Okay Matt…we shored up the stairs so if you wanna come in and…see what you can salvage. Wish I had better news but from the looks of it, it was purposely started."

"Can you tell with what?"

"This…I think," Benny holds up a baggie that contains a small warped container in it; Severide stepping up a bit closer and taking the bag for him and Casey to examine further. "Smells like it contained kerosene."

"Knew that smell was familiar," Casey lightly groans as he looks past Benny who grimly nods in agreement. "Anything else?"

"Found a few odd strands…look like blond hairs but maybe fake because the texture is…odd," Benny holds up another small evidence baggie with the foreign objects in it. "We'll need to get them examined."

"And check the records to see who's used kerosene to start a fire in the past or even recently."

"Just find me the bastard who burnt my home," Casey hisses in an undertone as he pushes past father and son and heads into his ruined home.

"We gotta find this guy dad," Severide echoes as he pushes past his father and slowly enters Casey's home after Casey.

"We will son…for Matt's sake."

"And when you do, you lemme have first crack at him," Severide vows as he pulls away from his father.

While Benny turns and heads back to his investigation team, Casey slowly wanders from the living room into the main part of his soot-stained home. He pauses in the entranceway and nimbly reaches for a semi-charred picture of him and Hallie.

"This was taken the first day we moved in here," he tells Severide over his shoulder without looking up.

"I'm glad it's not all gone."

"Yeah…me too."

"I've got a few of those cotton bags in the trunk…thank Shay," Severide lightly quips as he turns and carefully makes his way back outside. As soon as he gets to the entrance to Casey's staircase he stops and looks around. _Where are you you bastard?_ His mind ponders as he lingers on the front steps looking around. He knows that most arsonists…pyromaniacs…whatever they wanted to call those that loved to start fires for whatever reason like to return to the scene of their latest job to see the aftermath of whatever carnage they could inflict. Some loved to break the law. Some loved to hurt others and some…some just loved to watch things burn.

 _Why did you target Matt? Business…or personal…_ Severide's mind ponders as he retrieves the bags and heads back inside.

However, what he's unaware of…what they're all unaware of is – they aren't alone, someone is watching.

Severide notices the small pile of personal items that Casey had put aside and carefully starts to place them into the bag, taking one full one back to his car and then texting Shay to come by with a few empty boxes.

"Found um…some clothes and…some clean items," Casey pauses as he looks up with a puffy gaze to see Severide approach.

Once again Severide's heart sinks as he looks at Casey's emotionally distraught expression and frowns. "Sorry man…Shay's on her way with a few empty boxes."

"Thanks. I guess…I think I can rebuild…maybe at least part of it."

"Really?"

"The uh…I'll get an inspector in but…but I think if I tear down part and…ah DAMN IT!" Casey curses as he kicks the end of his soot stained bed; one of the AI inspectors looking over in wonder. "I just…who the hell would…DO THIS!" He shouts, his voice contrite and angry, his head shaking in anger. "Who would do this? I haven't…I haven't wronged anyone lately who would want revenge."

"I know there haven't been any threats at the House…what about here?"

"Nothing," Casey answers in truth. "My home…they burned my damn home!"

Severide stands in miserable silence, looking at Casey in sorrow. "What can I do to help?"

"I uh…no nothing just…"

"Come on Matt…I can't help the AI team right now so…look I know I was pissy this past week but it was me and not you, okay…I need you to know that. That's why I came over last night. To say sorry for being a dick this week."

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Casey lightly quips as Severide's agitation subsides. "Thanks."

"Look you take care of the personal stuff and I'll um…your clothes. You can wash most of…" Severide turns to open the closet. But the fire had eaten away part of the hallway, taking some of the closet and the clothes in it along with the hungry flames. "Some of its salvageable right?"

"Take what isn't ruined."

"Copy that," Severide nods as he looks down to see Shay's text that she's there with some boxes. He looks at Casey's chaffed hands and this slightly limping stance and wants more than anything to tell Casey to just sit down and take it easy. But he can't. He knows this might be the best chance they'd have to get a lot of Casey's personal items, especially the items of him and Hallie that survived and put them someplace safe.

He reaches for a small carved box, frowning at the blackening on one side but thankful that it's still salvageable. He looks inside and can't help but offer a soft, teary smile at the little object that is tucked away safely inside.

 _'What is it?'_

 _'It's a small pin of the Casey crest.'_

 _'It's great.'_

His fingers rest on the little lacquered pin and his heart swells once more.

"Matt?"

Casey turns around to see Shay looking at him with a broken expression as she nears.

"I am so sorry," she whispers as she offers him a warm and friendly hug. "I brought some boxes."

"Thanks. I need to uh…"

Shay looks at the dark shadows under his eyes and frowns. "I'm sure Kelly has said this…Benny too but you look like you need to sit down and just rest. But I know you won't so uh…just tell me what to do."

"I'm tired and…and I do need to rest but I need to get a few things for…Hallie gave this to me the night she came back," he holds out his palm with the little wooden box in it.

"And it's still safe," Shay whispers as she closes her fingers around it. "How's your side? Can I see it?"

Casey lifts his tee and Shay stifles a small as gasp, drawing Casey's haunted gaze in her direction.

"Warm and throbbing. You've strained it."

"I know," Casey huffs as he pulls his tee back down. "I'll finish up here and then…I know he's offered me…uh…"

"My room?" Shay's brows arch as Casey nods. "And you're going to take it right?"

"Don't want to put anyone out with this."

"This is what family does; come to each other's aid in their time of need. Stay with Kelly as long as you need. Trust me, he needs your company right now as much as you need his help and you can blame me for his present state of mind."

"I'll just blame some faceless arsonist for mine," Casey states bitterly as she hugs him once more. But as much as he wants to push Severide's and subsequently Shay's friendly help; he can't. He knows he needs them now more than ever. Casey boxes up a few more items and then starts to feel faint, pulling away from his friends and politely excuses himself from the main area of the charred home.

But just as he makes it to the bottom of the stairs, his body starts to falter – feeling the pressure from the onslaught from emotional misery, physical fatigue and the acrid smell of lingering smoke. His knees buckle and if not for Kelly's strong hands gripping his forearms, he'd collapse at the threshold of his own home.

"Whoa, Matt!"

"Yeah…I'm okay," Casey tries to reply with a firm breath. But with his chest starting to gasp for fresh air, small dark circles start to form as his eyes squeeze shut. "Feel...sick," he stammers as he tosses his head over the stair railing and throws up whatever bits of breakfast haven't been fully digested.

Severide can't really get after his friend as he knows if it was him and this was his home, he'd be the first one leading the salvage charge. But after the rough night Casey had, collapsing like this was almost expected. "Here…come on," Severide tells Casey he puts his arms around Casey's elbows, helping him walk back to his car. "I'll take you home."

"No. I'm okay. Just need to…sit still, for a bit," Casey insists as Shay comes up to them with a small gravel pill in her grasp and a bottle of cold water.

"I carry everything," she smirks as she kneels down before Casey. "Drink this and just close your eyes and rest in the fresh air, Kelly and I will get a few more things."

Severide hovers over the passenger side as Casey remains slumped down in the seat, Shay kneeling before him. The three of them are so distracted by Casey's current condition they fail to notice the dark sedan that casually drives past; the driver of the car looking at them intently and then letting a sinister laugh linger in the air as it drives out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh surveying the aftermath of his home being destroyed of course has taken its toll on Casey. But at least he was able to salvage some personal stuff from him and Hallie. Will he rebuild their home? Or is it time to move on? And what will Benny find? And yup someone's there watching….muwhahaha so would love your thoughts on this update and what our boys might find up next as they continue to hunt for clues and rebuild. Thanks so much!


	4. A Small Setback?

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 4 – A Small Setback?**

* * *

"When's the last time you ate?" Shay asks in concern as Casey looks up at her with a kind smile. "Yesterday?"

"Breakfast," Casey tells her in truth as Severide nods in agreement. He looks back at the house and then at the small object in his grasp. "Hallie always said it wasn't the place but the people…but when she died…this place…it was all I wanted to keep. Felt like I was keeping a big part of her with me."

"Can you rebuild?" Severide softly inquires as Casey's gaze remains fixed on the quiet activity before him.

"I…don't know. I hope so," Casey replies somewhat listlessly as he tries to stand back up.

"Hey buddy…just rest a bit longer. I'm sure we'll be able to come back over the next few days and…and maybe…maybe we can put the rest of the stuff into storage and then rally the troops to help rebuild."

"Troops?" Casey retorts with a small smirk as Severide's once tense expression also softens.

"Yeah, you can tell us what to do," he agrees with a wide grin.

"Who would do this?" Casey's expression turns stony once more as they all watch Benny Severide exit the building and head toward them with a grim expression.

"Arson," Benny confirms as he holds up the evidence box. "Found a few more little starters with the same few blond strands with them wrapped around the leftovers of little vials of kerosene. Matt you said you saw someone?"

"Think so."

"Probably planted one, lit it and then went on to do the others. Coulda been worse had he not been interrupted by you as I found one that wasn't fully ignited," Benny pauses as he holds up a small bag with the offending materials in it. "Maybe the lab can lift some prints. I'll get back to you with anything as soon as I know…well anything. Hang in there."

All of them watch Benny head back inside to give his team some instructions and then head back out to them, telling them they could still work to salvage whatever they could without harm but only during the daylight hours. Part of the home was damaged beyond repair and in the dark…one false step could send someone right through. "Hang in there Matt," Benny concludes by giving Casey's shoulder a squeeze and then heading toward his truck to get back to AI headquarters.

The three of them sit in silence a few seconds longer before Casey slowly pushes himself upright and then looks at his friends with a heavy frown. "I appreciate the help but I have to do this…for Hallie," he ends in a whisper as Severide and Shay trade knowing glances; Severide looking back at Casey with a nod.

"But you know we're not just going to leave you here to do this all alone," Severide reminds him. "Even Hallie would want us here helping you. Like I said earlier…you take care of the personal stuff and we'll box up a few more clothes and stuff to take back to my place and you can wash them or whatever. At least you won't have to buy every single thing again."

Casey pulls away from his two concerned friends and slowly heads back into his home, not caring that his head is pounding and his stomach tight.

"I'm worried," Severide admits in a low tone as Shay looks at him in concern.

"At least he's not alone right?"

Severide looks at Shay with his brow furrowed and leans in closer. "Now it means I have two to worry about."

"I'm not alone. Look I know you worry about…"

"Shay, she broke your heart and…and it killed me seeing you go through that. You deserve better."

"You can say I told you so later."

Severide grumbles under his breath as he pulls away and heads inside; Shay watching with a small look of frustration.

"I worry too," she whispers as she follows after Severide. The three of them work to fill a few more bags and boxes; Benny returning a bit later with his truck and helping him transport some of Casey's items to Severide's waiting apartment.

"You've been through hell yesterday and didn't get much sleep last night so why don't you go and just…rest up and…and please us Shay's room," Severide mentions to Casey as they stand in the entranceway to his apartment a few hours later. This time Casey's too tired to argue and feeling his throbbing side calling out to him to take heed and use the unoccupied room; he absently heads for the room, closes the door and then literally collapses onto the bed – succumbing to the darkness within seconds.

XXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that his mind had forced him to see distorted images of his beloved fiancé and then himself in his burning home, Casey got more rest than even he might have imagined – awaking literally five hours later. His weary frame isn't as sore as it was the day before and he can only count his blessings that his injuries for the most part were superficial.

"Hey," Casey greets Severide as he slowly stumbles into the kitchen. "Smells good."

"Wasn't sure when you'd awaken so it's slow cook chili," Severide replies with a small smirk. But his expression turns serious a few minutes later when he asks, "how are you feeling?"

"A bit more rested. I was trying to think of who could have done this but…but I can't come up with a recent name," Casey huffs as he slumps down onto a nearby chair, muttering a thanks as Severide hands him a beer. "There have been no major cases…no disgruntled family members from a fire…not even anyone with a beef against 51 in the past few weeks. Maybe it was random? You know…they got the wrong house? Maybe they were trying to leave when I saw them."

"Possible. I know the loss still sucks but um…but it would be better random than if it was personal," Severide agrees slowly. "I know we've come across fires with kerosene starters but they have been rare at best. Dad will check out all the angles and get back to us."

Casey nods and then takes a sip of his beer, looking down at the bottle in silent remorse; Severide watching and cursing himself that he can't come up with anything comforting to say to ease his friend's pain or fill the silent void. But Casey's able to busy himself before dinner with doing some laundry and putting a few things into the drawers of his new room. He stands in the room, looking around and feeling his heart starting to sink. He can't ever fault Severide's generosity in this dire time, but wishes that Hallie was here to help give him direction on whether to even attempt to rebuild or just sell the land and walk away – starting over somewhere new.

"I need a shower but…I need to keep this stitching dry. Thoughts?"

"Saran wrap and duct tape?" Severide offers weakly. "Another Shay idea," he grins and shrugs. "Hey it works."

"Heard or tried?"

"Tried," Severide admits firmly. "Wanna chance it?"

"Why not. I'll be a first but I'm sure Hallie would approve," Casey retorts with a small grin of his own. He's able to wrap his own leg, grimacing when he has to pull off a small piece of tape that takes a few leg hairs with it. "How the hell do women survive a full leg waxing?" He snickers as he holds up his arms for Severide to wrap his chest and then tape it off to keep all the water out.

He heads into the bathroom to shower, turning on the hot water and letting the steam fill the room. His agitation had slightly lifted…at least it wasn't as bitter as the night before but he's still raw. He knows finding some of the precious keepsakes that Hallie had given him had helped to ease his mind that not all of their life together was lost. But as he stands under the hot streams, his mind can't help but wonder as to who would be targeting him.

It feels good to wash away most of the dirt, soot and lingering hospital smell; the tension easing from his frame faster and faster. By the time he turns the hot water off, his mind is somewhat rested and ready to have dinner with his friend and then make a plan for tomorrow.

"You know Boden won't be mad if you want to take another day."

"I gotta get back to work. Need to keep busy. I'll place a call for an inspector and then when they can make it, I'll talk to Boden. These guys…Kelly you know they're creatures of habit."

"Well we have this guy now and the arsonist from the Marshall Street fire last week. Dad'll be happy for all the business," Severide states in sarcasm.

"Just means we hafta be extra vigilant at each call now. At least until these guys are caught," Casey mentions stonily. The chili is finally ready and both take a hearty bowl and some oven made garlic bread into the living room to watch some TV while they eat.

That night, Casey's weary frame is thankful for the soft bed to sleep in as opposed to the couch but his mind is still resentful toward the person responsible for taking his home from him. As predicted by the night before, Casey's sleep is restless; his mind distraught.

 _'Matt…why didn't you save me!'_

 _'Matt! Your home is on FIRE!'_

 _'Catch me if you can!'_

"AHH!" Casey gasps as he forces himself awake; his heart literally racing at top speed. Hallie's face disappears from view as he slumps back down into his soft pillow and lies awake until he physically cannot keep his eyes open anymore and sinks back into the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"You could have taken one more day," Boden tells Casey the following morning. "Kelly said you sustained some injuries in the blast."

"A few but their minor. My side can't take any weight. Chief, I can't stay ho…" Casey starts and then stops, looking away from his superior and shaking his head. "I can't stay home, I need to keep busy doing something…anything. Need to keep my mind off what just happened."

"Hey…you just take whatever time you need. Can you stay at Kelly's a bit longer?"

"Shay has moved in with Clarice so I can use her room but…"

"It's not home," Boden interjects as Casey nods.

"That's why I have to come here. I've placed a call to a home inspector but…but I need to keep busy. Keep my mind focused on something other than being homeless."

"Hermann wants to take up a collection and since we don't know what you might need…he put out the boot and it'll be monetary in nature. Don't say no."

"Can anyone say no to Hermann?" Casey retorts with a soft smirk.

"Not successfully," Boden smiles back. "With your injured side you know you'll be a liability at least for the next few days. Do you feel like helping Benny Severide working on the Marshall Street fire?"

"Thanks Chief. I just gotta keep busy."

"We're all the same. Let me know what the House inspector says."

"Copy that," Casey replies softly as he takes his leave; heading for his office with his mind in turmoil.

"Shay had an extra made this morning," Severide tells him as he pops his head into Casey's office about twenty minutes later, offering the key to the apartment to Casey. "You can come and go as you please."

"Really?"

"Like I said yesterday, there's no rush to get out. In fact stay until your place is rebuilt…or whatever."

"Thanks," Casey nods as he takes the key and then shoves it into his pocket. He tells Severide, Boden's suggestion for him to help with the Marshall Street arson investigation for a few days until his side was fully healed and able to bear weight and not become a danger to himself or his team on a call. "I'll see you tonight."

Severide watches his friend leave, heading into the large truck area and talking to his team before heading into the parking long.

"Who would do this?" Hermann asks with an angry hiss.

"I don't know," Severide shakes his head as turns to leave. "But I'll feel sorry for whoever it is when we find them."

"Copy that," Hermann vows under his breath.

XXXXXXXX

"Matt! Come on it," Benny greets with a welcoming smile as Casey knocks on his door at the AI office and then waits; entering a few seconds later.

"Thanks for letting me help. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing."

"I get it," Benny gestures for Casey to sit; Casey sitting in one of the chairs opposite Benny Severide. "Any good with databases?" Benny points to the large computer screen in the corner.

"Just tell me what I'm looking for?" Casey asks as he gets back up and then heads over to the computer desk and plunks himself back down.

"Perfect. Miller and I compiled a list of clues that you can search…help us narrow down and find a few people to start looking at."

Casey takes the list and then looks at the little column labelled – 'search criteria'. His eyes quickly scan the items, noticing that none were the same as the ones used in the fire to start his home – or at least so far. But during his search the first few items make his pulse start to race faster as he realizes they were some of the same items used in the fire that killed Hallie.

"Matt?"

"Reminds me of uh…Hallie's fire," Casey admits softly as Benny's brow furrows. "It's okay."

The search however, is somewhat fruitful as it turns up a few names that Casey prints out for Benny and his team; Benny handing them off to his field investigators and telling Casey it was now time to wait for results.

"Any word on the blond strands at my fire? You thought they could be from a wig?" Casey swivels around in his chair to inquire.

"Not yet. Did you see any discernable characteristics?"

"No…wish I had," Casey huffs as he rubs his face. "There was a shadow at the back…I smelt the kerosene…saw the figure, ran toward the door and then…something went boom. I heard Kelly calling my name but I'm guessing with the fire and the explosion that the arsonist was able to duck out back to avoid being seen. And the fire and me passing out…and the explosion was the perfect distraction. Damn it."

"We'll find him. These guys can't hide forever," Benny tries to reassure him. "I just got a text from Miller. Feel like a drive to help check out something?"

"I don't mind driving," Casey volunteers as Benny tosses him the keys and he follows with a small feeling of relief. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Marshall Street. I know you said that was a tough search so if you want to wait in the truck while I check out one thing that'll be fine."

"I don't mind coming in. Extra set of eyes right?"

"Always an asset," Benny tells him in truth as they near the burn site. Casey slowly gets out, listening to Benny's instructions but then seeing images of Hallie's clinic as well as those of his own home, making him stop and inwardly cringe. But he tells himself that this must be done and the time for feeling weak is over. _Time to find the bastard who did this and shut him down for good._ However, that is easier said than done for as soon as he enters the scorched dwelling his anxiety soars and he has to stop.

"Matt?"

"Hold on…" Casey calls out; hearing Benny's voice calling to him from the other room. He carefully makes his way through the blackened hallway, his stomach tightening as he nears the burn center. "I uh…where do you need me?"

"Here take this," Benny holds out the large digital camera. "Miller said he didn't have time to check this burn pattern," Benny points to the area on the wall a few meters before Casey. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Casey replies as he takes the camera and starts to document everything as directed. "Anyth…" Casey starts and then stops; slowly standing up from a squatting position and looking at Benny with a wondering frown. It had been about half hour that he had carefully examined the entire area and was just getting up from a rather painful squatting position when he notices something – almost out of place.

"What'd you fin….son of a bitch," Benny whispers softly as Casey holds up a pair of tweezers with what look like blond strands in them.

"Could be the same or could be a coincidence," Casey shrugs as he carefully puts the strands into a clear plastic evidence baggie.

"Could be but you know those always mean something in our line of work," Benny agrees as he seals it up and then writes a few documentation notes on it. "Good work."

Casey merely smiles at the praise but inside is more than hopeful that the two fires could be connected and it would give them a name to their arsonist. Because he knows until that time comes, his mind will be consumed with knowing who wanted to change his life – for the worst.

The rest of the afternoon's outing is mostly mundane in comparison but Casey returns to the AI office with head full of hope.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…"

Severide looks up to see Shay hovering in the doorway with a kind look on her face. "Hey," he nods he leans back in his chair, dropping his pen to the top of his folder. "What's up?"

"Working kinda late?" She gently quips.

"Didn't want you to be the only one," Severide tosses back. "Just gonna finish up here and then go see if Casey has had dinner or…or whatever," he huffs as he leans forward, leaning on his elbows and rubbing his face.

"He's not there. I was just there and…no Casey."

"Probably at home," he signs as she nods in agreement. "I'll stop by and see if he's okay."

"See you tomorrow big brother," she tells him in a loving tone before she pulls away and lets him finish his field notes from the day. As soon as he's done, he heads outside into the parking lot and then over to Casey's once livable home. True to Shay's words, when Severide's car comes to a stop he spies Casey sitting on the front steps to his home with a weary expression.

"I didn't lose the key," Casey tells Severide as he approaches.

"Shay was at the apartment and said you weren't there so uh…figured you'd come here," Severide replies with a heavy sigh as he eases himself down beside his tired friend. "How'd it go with dad?"

"Good. There actually might be a link between my fire and then uh…Marshall Street fire. Found some of those blond strands there. Well some remnants but they'll have to be examined."

"Sorry to say this but I hope it's the same guy. Put him away for good."

"Marshall Street had one shop keeper in it and I never knew the man from…anything," Casey muses as he looks up the darkened sky. "Brought back memories of Hallie's death."

"Ah sorry man…that musta been rough."

"It was. Really missing her right now," Casey sighs as he pulls the little box from his pocket and looks at it with a happy smile. "I know it's late."

"No hurry."

"I just want to get one thing from the back yard. My good tool belt is in the shed and it's too valuable to just leave it here while the rest of the House is unprotected."

"Glad you got most of the stuff that was salvageable put into storage," Severide mentions as Casey slowly stands up.

"Me too. I'll be right back."

Severide remains on the front steps of the burnt out home, his mind wondering how else he could help Casey rebuild his future. Just before his mind can sink into a little home furnishing talk that he had wanted to ask Casey about, he hears some screeching tires and shouting.

"What the hell…" Severide growls as he pushes himself up off the steps and races toward the back. "Matt!"

"Kelly MOVE!" Is all Casey manages before a small Molotov cocktail hurls through the air toward the little back shed, Casey's frame clearing it just in time as it blows up behind him; sending small pieces of woody debris hurling in their direction.

 ***BOOM***

"Matt…" Severide whispers as his head flops back to the dewy grass; Casey slow to respond a few meters away.

And if there was any doubt before as to the nature of the arson – whether it was personal or not, it was just laid to rest as the sound of soft mocking laughter mingles with that of screeching tires; shattering the cool night air as sooty bits of woody debris rain down on the two unmoving frames in the backyard of Matt Casey's ruined home.

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Oh you knew he'd be back right? Muwhahaha! Yup….but some clues have been found at two fires now. What will they reveal? and Matt now has a key to the apartment. Will that encourage him to stay longer? Lots of angsty tension for our boys as their bromance continues to strengthen and of course gotta get some Shay in there b/c we love her! so please do review before you go b/c I hope you're all still with me and this little adventure and thanks so much!


	5. Resuming the Hunt for Clues!

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 5 – Resuming the Hunt for Clues!**

* * *

This time it's Casey's turn to slowly awaken first; his head spinning and the pounding in his ears trying desperately to subside as smoke instantly assaults his nostrils. His heart starts to ache in his chest as his fingers wrap tightly around the little keepsake that Hallie had given him.

 _Dark car…Molotov cocktail…propane tank in the shed…Kelly…MOVE!_

His eyes flutter as his body wants to be pulled back into the angsty darkness. But as he hears crackling in distance starting to gain momentum, his body jerks awake and he knows it's time to act.

"Kelly…" he starts in a soft whisper as he hears a moan coming from his friend a few meters away. "Kelly!" Casey tries once more, his lungs constricting with a combination of smoke and cool night air.

"Whaaa…" Severide's lips mutter incoherently as he senses movement beside him; his eyes seeing only a dark outline at first. But when he hears Casey's voice his mind instantly snaps his body fully awake. "Matt…you okay?"

"Yeah. I gotta get the hose…other propane tank blew."

"Son of a….bitch," Severide softly curses as he pushes himself to his knees. He watches Casey stagger toward the side of the house and then falter; his mind urging him to get up and help his injured friend. "Hold on…I've got it!" Severide tells Casey as he grabs the end of the hose and then turns and hurries back to the small fiery shed.

Casey quickly crawls back to the side of his home, cranking the hose faucet all the way to the left so that Severide could have full spray to put out the shed fire as quickly as possible.

"This…is not happening," Casey moans as he remains on his knees; watching with a sullen expression as Severide puts out the fire, both hearing sirens as they near.

"What the hell…was that?" Severide asks with a weary pant as he nears Casey, slumping down on the damp grass beside his friend as the firefighters from firehouse 45 rush around them, asking if they were okay and what else needs to be tended to.

"The House…was put out the day before," Casey states with a heavy sigh as he and Severide slowly stand upright. "Dark car…never saw anyone. Heard someone laugh and then the homemade bomb, tires screeching and then…you guys," he groans as the fire crew check the rest of the area and then start to pack up.

"You okay?"

"Just angry now more than anything," Casey replies in truth as both of them watch the last firefighter from House 45 walk past them; leaving them alone once again in the quiet back yard. "Was hoping it was random."

"Guess tonight put that to rest. Sorry man," Severide states softly as he gently pats Casey on the back. But just before he turns to head back to his waiting car, he watches Casey pull away and head toward the smoldering shed. "Matt?"

"I need my damn…tool belt," he huffs as Severide spits onto the ground and then slowly follows. Casey's fingers slide along the unburnt wall, locating the small flashlight and then looking inside the burnt out shed. "Thank God it was only the small propane tank. I must have cleared out the bigger one last summer and forgotten. When Hallie died…I uh…well I didn't feel like barbequing. Here…help with this."

Severide takes a few tools and places them on the grass as instructed; helping Casey a bit longer until both are literally panting and unable to do any more physical work.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Severide suggests as he closes the trunk of his car, sealing the expensive tools inside as Casey looks at his home with a sour glance.

"Who the hell would do this?" His bitter question hangs in the cool night air; Severide at a loss to provide a reasonable answer. "WHO!" He shouts as his voice shudders. "Who…ah damn it," he mutters as he turns and heads back towards Severide's waiting car and gets inside.

When they reach Severide's quiet apartment, both literally walk like mute zombies to the fridge, each take out a bottle of beer and then trudge into the living room, collapsing onto the couch.

"Probably…shoulda went to the ER," Severide suggests with a small huff as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Was only dazed a few seconds…" Casey stubbornly argues back as he takes a hearty gulp of his. "I'm more angry than hurt. Tired of hospitals…don't want to go back."

"Seems very personal now," Severide muses. "Coming back to finish the job?"

"Take out the last building left standing? I worry about 51," Casey sighs as he looks at Severide with a soot-stained frown.

"Yeah," Severide agrees sourly.

"Need a shower."

"Yeah."

"And sleep."

"Yeah."

Severide looks over at Casey's somewhat deadpan expression and can't help but chuckle. "That's all my brain can handle right now," he states as Casey nods in agreement.

"Yeah," Casey retorts softly as both lightly laugh.

About an hour later, the front door slowly opens and Shay's anxious face appears, having heard the news through a roundabout means and coming to check on her former roommate and friends for herself. But she can only mutter a soft growl when she enters and spies both of them sprawled out on both couches, both looking like they had survived the worst but fast asleep from sheer exhaustion; two empty beer bottles on the floor.

"So much for taking care of themselves," she whispers with a small huff as she very gently locks the door behind her, quietly pads her way into her old room, Casey's current room and curls into his bed; knowing neither would mind.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Casey awakens to the smell of freshly brewing coffee, his head slightly pounding and feeling like it's been stuffed with cotton. He glances over to see Severide sprawled on the opposite couch and instantly his brow furrows.

"Shay?" He asks in a soft whisper as she appears in the entranceway to the kitchen.

"Where's…Shay?" Severide's voice mumbles as he struggles to awaken.

"Right here…seriously you two came back here after another attack and just figured what the hell we nearly died, let's have a beer and pass out? Really? What the hell Kelly?"

"It wasn't that bad," Severide huffs as he rubs his face.

"It was just a few scratches and…we…at least I wasn't going back to the ER for that," Casey states flatly as the stretches. But her brows can only arch in wonder when his body feels a cramp and then recoils.

"Uh huh…" she says simply before she turns and heads back into the kitchen.

"Did you…hear her come in?"

"I swear she's found the Enterprise and just beams herself inside," Severide retorts with a snicker.

"I heard that!" Shay calls out as she reenters the living room with two cups of hot coffee. "You two look like hell."

"We're okay though," Severide assures her as she slides down onto the couch beside him, looking at him in concern and then at Casey.

"Corey over at 45 said it was a drive by?"

"Someone…"

"The arsonist," Severide interjects with a sour note.

"Pyromaniac," Casey sighs as he takes a sip of the steaming stimulant. "Doubt any silky strands will be found but you never know. Maybe he just likes fire."

"Hate pyro's," Severide growls. "At least an arsonist has a pattern, MO…hell they like the same stuff. A pyro…they just like fire…like to watch things burn."

"Any idea who would want to target you?" Shay asks Casey directly.

"No…not yet," he huffs as he takes another sip of coffee. "Wish I did though…would march right up to him and set this straight."

"He might want that!" Severide reminds him sharply as Casey's brow furrows.

"Nothing more from big bad Benny?" Shay inquires softly as she returns to the living room with her own mug of steaming coffee.

"Not yet," Severide replies with a heavy sigh as he takes his last gulp of coffee, places his mug on the table and then slowly gets up. "He might be able to tell us something today."

Both Casey and Shay trade somewhat wondering glances before Casey slumps back into the couch, savoring the last few sips and looking up at Shay with near defeat as she moves over to his couch and slumps down beside him. "I'm just as frustrated."

"He knows you're more frustrated but you're holding it together better…pretty remarkable. I'd be going up to every dark car owner and demanding where they were last night," she tells him with a friendly smile. "He's frustrated because he can't help you."

"The shed…I was hoping it would at least be left unscathed," Casey tells her with a glum tone as she gives him a half hug, her head resting on his shoulder.

"When Corey told me whose home it was…I was sick," Shay admits with small sniffle as she looks at Casey with a strained expression. "Literally sick. And I know that's selfish because of what you're going through…but I was."

Casey gives his friend another small half hug before he too pushes himself up from the couch, telling her that he needs a shower and they'd all reconvene in the kitchen for breakfast. Shay heads into the kitchen wanting to make some pancakes and eggs for her boys; happy that they're all there together and both of them are alive and for the most part well.

"This guy….whoever it is means business," Severide mentions as he enters the kitchen about fifteen minutes later. "How's Clarice?" He asks somewhat sourly.

"She's fine. How are you?"

Severide looks down the hallway to the room Casey's staying in and then back at Shay and shakes his head. "I feel stuck."

"And I know how much you love that. Frustrated, angry…helpless."

"Can't figure it. Matt's always the peace keeper…he hasn't so much as looked at someone the wrong way, much less come at anyone with enough anger to make them want to do this. It's bad enough they burnt his home…everything he owned but…but to come back and try to finish it off."

"If anyone can find clues to who it is, your dad can. At least I hope so."

"Me too. You sure you're okay?" Severide asks as he wraps his arms around his former roommate.

"Yes."

"I heard Sydney's single again," he whispers as she pulls back with a snicker, playfully slapping his chest. "What? She was hot."

"Right now it's all about you and Matt."

"Want her number?"

"Shut up Kelly," Shay warns as Casey returns.

"What'd he do now?"

"Being insufferable as always. How are you feeling?"

"Think I got…my stitches a bit wet," Casey huffs as he pulls up his shirt to show the damp padding on his side.

"Didn't you tell him about the plastic wrap and duct tape?"

"Yes, yes he did," Casey answers with a small chuckle as Shay swats Severide on his shoulder once more.

"What?" Severide chuckles in his defense. "I did tell him. It's not my fault he didn't listen. He's like that stubborn little brother who refuses to listen even though he knows older brother is right."

"I will next time."

"See knew you two would have more fun without me here," Shay tosses at them as she turns back to continue with breakfast. Casey and Severide trade silly glances behind her back; Shay turning around with arched brows and pursing her lips as they both look at her with mock surprised expressions. A few minutes later the three of them sit down to breakfast, taking about going back to Casey's place today and making sure that everything that can be salvaged is; Boden having already been told the night before and then again that morning.

 _'Just make sure you're both okay. – Boden'_

After breakfast, Shay tells Casey and Severide that she has some personal errands to tend to and that she'd see them both later; the two of them heading back to Casey's to finish with the clean-up.

"I hate to say I'm glad Hallie isn't here to see this," Casey whispers as he looks at Severide in remorse. "She'd be heartbroken and…worried, scared too."

"51…they'll help you rebuild."

Casey hears Severide's words and then looks back the remains of his charred home with a heavy heart. "I don't know if I even want to rebuild," he states in an undertone as his gaze remains fixed ahead.

"Matt…."

"Let's just finish up here."

Severide notices Casey's face cringe and then his lips gently gasp. "Why don't you sit down a bit?"

"Kelly…"

"Look, you've been through hell the past few days and look like you're ready to drop. I know you're pushing yourself because you're in pain and don't want to think about or deal with…this emotional stuff," Severide huffs as Casey's weary frame silently compiles and slumps down on the back steps, his soft blue gaze looking at the shed in misery.

"I'm fine."

"You need to rest a bit. In fact…I need to rest too," Severide huffs as he sits down beside him.

"Well…that's because you're old," Casey tosses back with a smirk as Severide offers a mock expression of horror and then chuckles again. "You're right," Casey finally agrees as he picks up a small stone and tosses it aside. "I uh…I feel like hell. My head is pounding and my stomach is tight and my side hurts. I want nothing more than to just lay down and pretend this isn't happening," Casey sighs as his head hangs in his hands. But as his head lifts and he looks at the burnt remains of his shed his heart starts to race a bit faster. "But I can't…I have to push through it."

"But you can take it a bit easier than you have been."

"Everything's almost done here," Casey states in truth as he tosses a small stone a few meters away. "Thanks for all the help."

"It's been good for me too. Shay…when she told me she was moving out I just…it's not that hi don't want her to be happy, I do. Just…I know she can do better than Clarice."

"But…she has to be the one to make that decision for herself."

"Yup…that's what she said too," Severide agrees as both keep their gaze fixed straight ahead. "Okay so…I think we're almost done here."

"Just want to make sure that lawn mower is put someplace safe."

"I got that."

About a half hour later, Severide goes in search of Casey, finding him sitting on the staircase inside and casually flipping through a small album.

"Hallie had uh…this was from our trip to Hawaii last fall. She loved it there. Thought we'd go back again this year."

Severide says nothing; sitting beside his friend in silence as Casey aimlessly flips through the pages, giving a few soft anecdotes here and there – telling his friend what he and his murdered fiancé were doing.

"I'm glad this survived."

"Yeah me too."

"Hungry? I don't feel like Mr. Noodles," Casey mentions with a small smile as he puts the small album into his inner jacket pocket.

"Those were Shay's."

"Lemme guess…more emergency items?" Casey arches his brows in question.

"Something like that. Let's get cleaned up and go to Molly's."

"Sounds like a great plan."

The two of them finish locking up what they can of the home; Casey satisfied that there is nothing left behind that someone would want to steal or destroy. But his mind now races with the thought about whether to just sell the plot of land or actually contemplate rebuilding. _It's not something you have to hurry and decide right now,_ his mind reminds him firmly. _But what if Shay wants to move back in? What if things don't work out with Clarice? Then she'll want to move back in and I'll be out…_ I can't hold out forever. And that he knows to be true.

"Okay so we can just unload and…" Severide starts as both of them stop to see his father's AI truck pull up to Casey's home and then stop; Benny Severide getting out and heading toward them with a perplexed expression.

"Uh oh…" Casey mutters under his breath.

"Kelly…Matt," Benny greets them as he approaches.

"What's going on?" Severide asks in wonder.

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah…yeah I did find something…odd," Benny replies as he pulls out a small piece of paper. "The lab boys are still working on sifting through all the igniter components for any kind of DNA but they did identify the…strands that were wrapped around the casing that held the kerosene."

"You found DNA?"

"So they were from a wig right?" Casey asks somewhat sourly.

"Not exactly," Benny replies slowly as he points to the word identification.

"What the…"

"Hell?" Casey finishes Severide's wondering question as both look up at Benny in surprise.

"Yeah…those strands are actual strands of corn-silk. That's right…from fresh corn."

"What? A farmer? A farmer is trying to kill Matt?" Severide's voice asks weakly as he looks at Casey in wonder.

"What? Who is this guy?" Casey asks in utter shock as all three look back down at the printout in shock.

* * *

 **A/N:** muwhahaha So first off….a bit more minor owies for Casey and Severide but nothing too major b/c hey we all hate too many trips to the ER ;) but of course lots of broments and some with our fave female paramedic! (dang I miss Shay!) but hmm a BIG but interesting clue revealed at the end. So who is targeting Casey? And why? Would love your thoughts before you go so please review and thanks so much!


	6. Who are you?

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 6 – Who are you?**

* * *

For a few seconds nobody moves…blinks or even breathes as they all try to contemplate Benny Severide's evidence revelation.

"Corn silk…strands from…corn," Casey mutters as he tries to digest the news; his brain at the same time racing for an identity.

"Piss off any farmers lately?"

"Don't even know any farmers," Casey shrugs in reply. "Are you sure?"

"They are double checking for human DNA now, but the fibers came back as organic and identified as raw corn silk."

"No human DNA? So the arsonist used gloves," Casey surmises correctly.

"Smart bastard," Benny huffs as he nods his head. "It's stumped a few of us in the AI office also. Yup…corn silk. That was wrapped around little vials of kerosene, attached to a slow burning fuse which was lit on fire."

"Ever seen anything like this before?" Severide asks his father in question.

"Not recently but I'm sure if we do a search for an MO, we'll find a name or two that have used those items and then we have to find one that has a connection to Matt," Benny explains as Casey and Severide exchange small shrugs.

"And the strands from the Marshall Street fire?" Casey dares to inquire. "They looked the same."

"Probably are and they're being worked now. Only the strands were the same though not the accelerants and these guys are creatures of habit. But it's too odd a coincidence not to be related in some way," Benny replies. "Unless we just haven't found the other accelerant yet."

"Maybe a mentor/student…or someone wanting to break into the biz and used some of the same components but then his own accelerant?" Severide ponders.

"We need a name," Benny sighs as he tucks the printout back in the file folder. "Just thought I'd let you know what we found so far so you can try to help us by getting a name…even if it's a stretch, we'll check it out."

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks," Casey offers at the same time as Severide, both of them watching Benny take his leave and then looking at each other in wonder. "A farmer?"

"Now that's a new one," Severide admits as they both check to make sure whatever they could lock up already was and then head back to the street, getting into Severide's car and heading to Molly's for some dinner and a few beers. "I can't even think of a case…oh wait…there was that fire a few months back at a feed store…"

"I remember…down by the waterfront. Had a few other farm type supplies in it…but…" Casey's voice dies out as he takes a sip of his beer and then shakes his head. "But there were no deaths and whatever insurance issues were to be handled would be with the actual insurance company and not us. Plus…I never had any interaction with anyone and there were only two workers and both got out safely."

"Corn silk…damn," Severide mutters in an undertone as he takes another mouthful of food and then leans back in the booth of the busy little bar.

Casey continues with his meal but a few quiet moments later looks up to see Severide looking at him with a strange expression. "What?"

"Ah man I uh…I hate to ask this but…but you said the Marshall fire had some similarities to fire that killed Hallie right?" Severide asks softly as Casey nods. "Did she know any farmers? Or treat any?"

"She never…mentioned it," Casey ponders audibly as he searches back in time, his mind racing to find something that might help solve the identity of his would be attacker. "I don't know. If she did treat someone who was a farmer then it must have been pretty routine as she never mentioned it specifically. Maybe your dad can see if they can get a court order to see her patient list? Even names and occupations would be enough. I'll mention it tomorrow when I'm back at AI."

"Yeah…good call," Severide offers in truth. "Weird."

"And…unnerving."

"Yeah," Severide agrees softly.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Casey ponders somberly.

XXXXXXXX

"Well Felix…what do you think…think this is enough?" A low male voice asks as he slowly tightens the strands around the little vial filled with clear liquid, sealing the ends with vegetable based glue and then setting it aside to dry. "Think we left some of these…behind," he grumbles as the little black cat looks up in wonder. "Won't make that mistake next time."

The edges of the man's rough fingers pull down on the lighter igniter, the little flame springing to life – his eyes instantly mesmerized by the golden flame.

 _"Strike a match go on and do it…"_ his voice tries to sing the familiar song about a young woman that loved to watch things burn – especially things close and personal to her. "Matches are good…but these," his dark eyes travel down to a few other tools on the table, "are my favorite."

He continues to stare at the flame before he reaches for a piece of paper, holding the flame close to the edge and watching the orangey glow turn black as it hungrily devours the recycled substance.

 _"Ohhh light a match and hold on tight…the world is burning down…"_

He smiles as the flames near the last remaining corner of the piece of paper, his brain warning him about the incoming heat but his fingers not seeming to mind or be in a hurry to pull away from impending pain. Finally he lets it drop to a defunct cigarette container; the last little orange ember turning black and his eyes drooping with disappointment.

"I want to watch it all burn," he whispers as Felix lazily blinks. "All of it."

With that he turns his attention away from his fiery fixation and let his gaze fall on a small cup of steaming liquid. He squeezes out the contents of the little bag and then immerses it back into the hot water and leans back in his chair.

"All of it."

XXXXXXXX

 _'Matt help me…'_

"Hallie…no…"

 _'Matt…help me…'_

"No…more…"

 _'Matt…HELP ME!'_

"NO!" Casey's lips half shout as he bolts upright in bed. He rapidly blinks as his brain relays that his heart is racing, his brow is damp and his side is aching something fierce. Just before he's about to slump back down, his fingers slide down his slightly agitated side, coming to rest on the injury and cursing the fact that it feels warmer than normal.

"Ah damn it," he groans as he pushes himself out of bed and then slowly stumbles down the hallway and into the bathroom. He lifts his tee-shirt and gazes upon the little trail of bloody-pus and sighs. _You pulled it again today! You need to take it easy! Now get it treated properly or you'll get an infection!_

"Matt?"

"Yeah, sorry did I wake you?"

"Yeah what's…oh damn," Severide huffs as he looks down at Casey's irritated wound and then up at Casey's frustrated expression. "It looks…sore."

"It's warm to the touch and…sore when I push down. Even I know that's not good."

"Wanna go to the ER?"

"I'm up to date with my Tetanus shot so…I think it just needs to be cleaned and…"

"And then you actually rest?"

"Tomorrow the inspector's coming so I won't be doing much so…just…owww," Casey huffs as Severide finishes yanking off the rest of the damp bandage.

"Sorry," Severide retorts sheepishly. "Yeah…looks a bit infected."

Casey stands patiently while Severide starts to clean the wound, uttering a small gasp of pain when his friend has to push down on the wound to get all the bloody pus out and then clean it with some medicated disinfectant.

"Stitches itch," Casey notes as Severide finishes cleaning the area and then gently applies a loose pad to protect the area, telling Casey to sleep on his other side and wear loose clothing in the morning.

"How's your leg?"

Casey lowers his sweatpants and both look at the less angry wound on his thigh. "This one seems better…"

"Think I'd get more action with the jeans rubbing on it."

"Was mostly superficial," Casey explains in truth as Severide gently peels back the bandage and both look down at the healing wound. "It's fine."

"Just take it easy tomorrow," Severide reminds his friend as starts to put away the first aid kit.

"Thanks for the help," Casey tells Severide, earning himself a sleepy pat on the back before both leave the bathroom and head into the hallway. "Shay would be proud," he adds; Severide grinning in agreement.

"Everything okay though?"

"Yeah…nightmare. Guess, until this guy is caught they'll last a bit longer. Keep hearing Hallie calling out to me. Just need to get this guy and let some time pass."

Casey heads back to bed, cursing himself for being so careless with his injuries and reminding himself that it's okay to just take a day and slow down. As he crawls back into bed his mind can't help but mull over the information that Benny Severide had given them and he falls back into darkness with the one taxing question on his weary brain, _who are you?_

XXXXXXXX

"I'm not sure…it's just a theory since those strands were found at both fires and the MO for the Marshall fire was similar to that of the one that killed Hallie."

"Every lead…even a small one is treated seriously," Benny tells Casey the next morning with a grateful nod. "I know it's not easy to revisit what happened but if they are connected, it'll put some closure on that case also. I'll see if we can get that list."

"Just need to keep busy," Casey replies as his eyes remain fixed downward on the computer printout. "Farmer…Kelly and I went back over all our most recent cases…even from a year up to now…nothing. Nothing that would help identify someone who could work with fresh corn silk on a regular basis."

"Well maybe we'll get lucky and close that one too. Although if it is the same guy….it could mean really opening up old wounds."

"This guy has done that already," Casey admits with a small huff as he picks up the report on the Marshall Street fire. "Black hairs?"

"DNA is being run on that now. Like I said…we might still get lucky. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks."

Casey excuses himself and heads for the exit, back outside and heading for his truck to go back to his, now former home, and talk to the building inspector about whether or not he should even contemplate rebuilding. As he pulls up to the curb, he stops and stares at the yellow-taped off area before him and his heart sinks.

 _'I found the place Matt…our new home. I think it's perfect but we both have to like it.'_

 _'I'm sure I will.'_

 _'Okay open your eyes.'_

He remembers looking at the little home and then at his beautiful fiancé and reveling in her happy smile. He was home…this was it. That night they had spent in their new home, sleeping on the hardwood floors in sleeping bags with a pizza and a bottle of champagne. It was magical.

And now…now he stands before it, staring miserably at the burnt timbers that just stare back with black, haunted eyes, daring him to come forth and reclaim his seemingly lonely future.

 _'Hallie breathe…come on baby…breathe…BREATHE!'_

 _'Matt…I'm so sorry buddy…she's gone…she's…she's gone…'_

He hears Hallie's cries, then silence, then Kelly's distressed words then more silence…then the pounding inside his head from his rapidly beating heart. His breathing starts to slightly shallow and he wonders if coming here today was even a good idea. But time was about to run out on any chance of withdrawing.

"Mr. Casey?"

He turns to look at the unfamiliar face and then feels his anxiety somewhat lessen. "Mr. Donaldson."

"Sorry for the loss here," the building inspector offers as he extends his hand for Casey to take; which he does, giving it a brief but firm shake and then pulling back. "You said the support beams are in still place, so you can wait here if you want."

"I uh…I don't mind coming in," Casey replies with some hesitation in his tone. "I see burnt homes…all the time."

"That's true but…personal loss can sometimes be a lot harder on us than we might think."

"Really?" Casey retorts sharply and then quickly recants. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Whenever I'm at a scene and I say that, I always get the…yeah right old man I just lost my home, what would you know about that," he replies with a small smirk. "I don't take it personally. Lost my first home back in 75," the older man recalls with a small sigh. "Wasn't much but it was the first home my wife and I had picked out together."

"Sorry," Casey offers as the older man nods. "Did you rebuild?" Casey dares to ask quietly.

"Yes, but costs were a lot less back then. But before you make any decisions either way, let's go have a look and see what we have to work with."

Casey merely gestures with his hand for the city building inspector to enter his home, both of them ducking under the yellow tape and then heading up the steps and finally inside. This time, Casey's senses are assaulted by musty air mixed with burnt…well everything. Wood. Fabric. Organic material. Kerosene.

"Did they catch the firebug who did this?"

"Not yet," Casey answers quietly as he stands in the middle of his living room and looks around with a glum glance.

"My turn to say sorry," the older man mutters as he pulls away, telling Casey he was going to check the kitchen and then upstairs and he could just wait. He remains fixed in place for what seems like an eternity before his legs finally get the signal to start moving again and he heads into the kitchen to see what needs tending to if anything.

He hears the inspector carefully moving around upstairs and wonders what the final verdict will be. After that he slowly heads into the living room and over to the mantle, his eye resting on a small object that was left behind. He picks up the small pin and holds it in his grasp; his eyes instantly watering.

 _'This was my father's… I hope to pass it to our son.'_

 _'I think both of them would like that.'_

His fist tightly balls around the object as his sorrow turns to seething anger. _Someone did this…they burnt my home on purpose…when I find them…_

"Mr. Casey?"

Once again the inspector's voice snaps him back to reality, forcing him to put on a tight lipped smile and get his head back in the game.

"Please call me Matt."

"Okay Matt, did you need some time? This can wait."

"Memories…happy and sad."

"That's to be expected. Your wife…sorry if I'm assuming, I saw the picture."

"She was killed a couple of months ago. So what's the verdict?"

"I'm very sorry," Donaldson offers kindly before he pulls his report page. "Well…"

XXXXXXXX

"Maybe you should have a look at it when he's back."

"Okay," Shay agrees as she sits perched on the edge of Severide's desk looking at him in concern. "How is he otherwise?"

"Angry…how are things there?"

"They are…fine."

Severide looks at Shay's tightly drawn smile and feels his agitation starting to grow. "Shay…"

"All couples have growing pains," she tosses back with a shrug.

"Shay…."

"We have bigger issues right now, like helping Matt rebuild his life."

"Yeah…" Severide huffs as his fingers continue to absently fiddle with a pen in his grasp. "Can't imagine if it's the same arsonist killed Hallie that's now targeting Matt."

"Did your dad find out anything else?"

"Nope…just the few tidbits…none of which will be released to the media but…I wish had at least a name to go on. Something other than sitting around guessing."

"I know that look. What's up?" Shay presses.

"I just hope Matt's not pushing himself too much. Even those cuts on his side and leg…I get him wanting to keep busy but he does need to rest."

"I'll take a look at them later."

"Okay," Severide nods as they both look up as footsteps approach.

"Did Casey come back yet?" Herrmann inquires; the large fireman's boot in his grasp.

"Think he's still with the inspector."

"Whole House gave something," Hermann tells Severide as he places the fully loaded boot on his desk and then nods to Shay. "He knows we'll help him rebuild right?"

"He knows…if he wants that," Severide replies as Hermann looks at him and then at Shay who shrugs. "He's not sure. So many memories there with Hallie and…stuff, so he's just not sure, but this will help him get back on his feet."

"Still can't believe this," Hermann mutters under his breath as he claps Severide on the shoulder and then takes his leave.

"51 rocks," Shay whispers as she looks inside the boot and then gently rocks it, looking at Severide and then slumping back down on the edge of his desk. "He's not going to rebuild is he?"

"I don't think so. I get it but…but part me hopes he will…just hate to see whoever did this win. You know?"

"Yeah…I know.

Before Severide can say another word the phone rings and he's quick to answer the familiar number. "Dad…find anything else?"

 _"Still waiting on any actual human DNA but got back the analysis for the other black fibers we found at the Marshall Street fire."_

"Human…as opposed to…?" Severide asks slowly as he looks up at Shay's wondering glance. "What are they?"

 _"Feline."_

"What? Feline? Cat hair?"

 _"We found a few mixed in with the corn silk strands at the Marshall scene. The boys haven't finished combing through all the evidence yet but we might get lucky and find some there."_

"An arsonist who's a cat lover and is…a farmer?" Severide shakes his head as he leans back in his chair. "Who the hell is this guy?"

 _"Well that's what we have to find out before he strikes again."_

XXXXXXXX

Casey looks at the form in his hand, the report from the building inspector still dancing around in his brain.

 _'Well Matt…whatever you decide to do…good luck.'_

 _'Thank you.'_

With that he shook the inspector's hand and walked him back to his truck, watching as he left and then turned around and went back inside. He collected a few more things and then went back out to his own truck and sat there until it became dark.

Now as he takes one last look at his darkened home, his mind urges him to get going back to his temporary dwelling in Severide's apartment and to just rest up and wait for Severide to come home and then just talk about the day and learn if Benny Severide has found out anything new.

 _'It's our future Matt…'_

With Hallie's voice resounding softly in his brain, Casey pulls away from the curb and slowly heads for home, unaware of the darkened sedan following at a casual distance.

 _"Don't worry Felix, he doesn't see us. He won't until it's too late."_

* * *

 **A/N:** duh duh duhhhh! *cue ominous music* lol so a few more clues and a bit of insight into our would-be arsonist/pyromaniac. So yes this guy is an odd duck but who is he really? of course some more broments with a bit of Kelly TLC and always some Shay in there b/c we love her! and then the big question on all the of their minds – will Matt rebuild? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Hunting a Madman

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 7 – Hunting a Madman**

 **A/N:** to all those that have stuck with this story – thanks. I'm very discouraged that so many have dropped off and was hoping people would want more of a mystery story than just the same old Casey whump and that's it. So I'm going to speed things up a bit to end a bit sooner than planned. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

"Matt?" Severide calls out as he enters their quiet apartment later that same night.

"In here!" Casey calls out as he looks up as Severide enters the kitchen, tossing his jacket over a chair and gratefully taking the beer that's offered. "Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah…you?"

"He called me just before I got here," Casey confirms as he takes the pot off the stove and then puts two plates on the table.

"Corn beef and cabbage," Severide muses as he looks up at Casey's expectant expression.

"Was in that kinda mood," Casey huffs as he slumps down onto another chair beside his friend. "So…cat hair."

"A pyro with a love of cats and fresh corn?"

"I know it makes no sense," Casey sighs as he rubs his face and then starts to slowly eat his dinner. "Did he mention anything about getting the medical records for Hallie's patients?"

"He's working on that. He's got a pretty good case right now but those guys aren't exactly helpful but I think PD will step in and help. Should know something soon."

"I hate to think this and Hallie's death are connected but…but they might be," Casey is forced to acknowledge somberly.

"Too many really odd coincidences to be just well...a coincidence," Severide muses as Casey nods in agreement. "And nothing rings a bell?"

"Cats?" Casey lightly snickers as he shakes his head. "That in itself isn't odd but the corn silk? You know I'm glad they identified that because otherwise we might be stuck. An arsonist who likes cats isn't that unique."

"No…but one that likes or uses fresh corn silk is."

"Okay so…where can you get fresh corn silk?" Casey asks audibly as he reaches for a small piece of paper. "I don't know how many resources CPD will give your dad so it never hurts to try to help right?"

"Right. So…farms of course," Severide replies matter-of-factly. "Those little stands where you can buy fresh produce."

"We have the dates but it's not like we can just go to these stands and ask who's bought fresh corn. Wild goose chase," Casey sighs.

"We need something…something more. DNA," Severide states as Casey writes down grocery stores. "We have too broad a target range."

"Okay so how about we narrow down the places to buy corn like we do with trying to narrow down an arsonist?" Casey suggests as Severide shrugs and nods.

"Makes sense. We have the Marshall Street fire, Hallie's fire and yours."

"Okay," Casey acknowledges in a low tone. "So we'll look at the neighborhood map tomorrow and then start to make a search area."

"Good plan."

They talk a bit longer about the calls that Severide had in the afternoon and then call it a night. Once again, Casey's sleep is disturbed as he watches images of a man in black setting everything on fire and then laughing as Casey struggles in vain to put out the flames, eventually crying out in defeat before he takes his last breath.

XXXXXXXX

Both Casey and Severide enter Boden's office early the next morning, Benny Severide already waiting along with their superior, Wallace Boden.

"Benny just brought me up to speed and he also assured me that most of these details will not make the press in any way," Boden explains.

"This way if we do want to leak a few Red herrings we won't have anything out there to call our bluff except the real guy," Benny adds as Boden, at Casey's urging reaches for a large and then places it on his desk, all four leaning over. "Okay so…here are the three fire spots," Benny starts, putting a little Red pin in three locations.

"Now we need places that sell fresh corn," Casey gently groans as he looks at the three other faces. "We know there's a few supermarkets in there but…any guesses?"

"Even supermarket surveillance won't help without at least a face…waste of all our time," Benny tells them what they already know. "And that…is hopefully coming."

"Can we cut this down by focusing on places near veterinarians?" Boden suggests.

"Well…it's a start. An odd one but sometimes that's all you get," Benny tells them in truth as his phone rings. "You did? Did it come up with a name?" Benny asks eagerly as the three other men look at him in expectation. "Okay. Keep me posted."

"What?" Severide presses his father as soon as he hangs up.

"They found some DNA. Male. But not enough to get a firm profile and nothing that matches anything in our database. My lab guy is going to extend the search but it could be that this guy isn't in the system."

"Damn ghost," Boden curses in an undertone as Benny nods gravely.

"Alright I gotta run. If you find anything else, call."

The three of them watch Benny Severide take his leave and then look at each other with perplexed expressions.

"Chief…" Casey starts with a small sigh. "I know I have one more day but after that…if they haven't found this guy…I don't know how I'll be able to concentrate and keep myself and the team safe."

"It's a valid argument," Boden agrees slowly as he looks at Casey in concern. "I just don't want it turn into an obsession."

"Understood. But if it's the same guy who…Chief it is an obsession right now," Casey admits heavily as Severide's brow furrows. "He burned my damn home and might have murdered…my fiancé," his voice cracks. "I'll try to not…" Casey starts as Boden's hand rises to stop his words. Which they do.

"I'd be just as pissed and just as distracted," Boden is forced to acknowledge. "Let's just hope this gets cleared up soon before you get to used to going to AI each morning," his face gently creases; Casey's mirroring his bosses and finally relaxing as well.

Boden watches them take their leave and then looks back down at the map and frowns. "Who are you?" He whispers the same question on all their minds.

"I wish I could help today but I can't," Severide tells Casey with a heavy frown as they reach his small office.

"I know," Casey answers with a tight lipped nod as he ducks inside; Severide pausing before he takes his leave.

"Hey…you never said how the inspection went," Severide mentions as Casey eases himself down into his chair and looks up with a heavy frown. "Wasn't sure if I should press the issue or not so…didn't. But hey if you don't wanna talk about it, that's okay too."

"No it uh…it was...actually it was better than I expected. I didn't say anything last night because I felt guilty."

"What? Why?" Severide asks in shock as he leans against the door frame. "You know you can stay as long as you want."

"I know but…but part of me was hoping I'd just tear it down or sell it and walk away and start fresh, taking the memories with me but then I felt guilty because I feel like I was wanting to walk away without a fight and Hallie…she said we had to fight for what we want. I wanted her…us our future and that home…" his voice trails off as his eyes gently mist; Severide's lips pursing.

"We'll help you rebuild," Severide states simply as Casey looks up in defeat. "But you know there's no rush."

Before Casey can say another word, the overhead paging system goes off and all are called to action.

"Talk later."

"Sure," Casey replies as he watches Severide duck back into the hallway and rush toward the rest of the teams from 51, hurrying to get into the field and get ready for action. His eyes drift over to a picture of Hallie and he sighs heavily as he reaches for it. "I will fight for us…for our home…for you," he whispers as a single tear escapes, falling through the air and splattering onto their smiling faces. His heart sinks and his core enflames. His future would be forever altered.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Tight squeeze in here."_

 _"Watch it Capp!"_

 _"Hermann! Check that door!"_

 _"Copy that! Cruz where's that saw?"_

 _"5 seconds out!"_

"Watch yourselves in there. Severide! Hermann! Keep your teams close, that chimney is sending smoke back down."

 _"Copy!"_

Both answer their Boden at once but that does little to settle his nerves as he watches the smoke being sucked back in. "BACKDRAFT!" Boden calls out, not sure where the fiery smoke inside was going to go or if it would even result in that but when a few back windows suddenly blow, everyone holds their breath.

"51! REPORT!"

 _"A big singed Chief…but we're okay…I hope. Hermann!"_

 _"Still here…"_

Boden calls out to all the 51 members inside to make sure they are all okay and still with them – they are. But Severide's next words, instantly trouble him.

 _"Chief…you're not gonna wanna here this but…hey Hermann, smell that?"_

 _"Yeah…kerosene!"_

 _"Chief…you hear that?"_

"Yeah…finish up in there," Boden replies heavily as he quickly pulls his phone and calls Benny. "We have another with our farmer's MO"

 _"Anyone hurt?"_

"A few got singed but nothing major," Boden answers in truth as he watches his men from 51 slowly trickle out.

 _"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"This can't be…" Severide whispers as he hurries up to Hermann. "We need this area preserved!"

"Don't tell me this is the work of the same bastard that burnt Casey's place!" Hermann growls.

"It might be. Capp!" Severide calls out to his fellow team member. Normally he'd have Casey there and… _oh wait…Matt was supposed to be back on duty…Boden gave him the extra time…was this meant for him?_ "What the hell…"

"Severide?"

"Just be careful with this area…I think the burn started here," Severide states as he starts to look around the burnt out area. With the fire just recently out the area is still too hot to touch anything or really investigate but he starts to carefully walk around the area, sniffing into the air, hoping to find the biggest concentration of kerosene.

He finds it.

"Capp I just…ah damn it!" Severide curses as he feels something hot on the back of his neck.

"What's up?" Capp asks as he watches Severide's hand trying to wrestle with something. "Hold on Sev, there's a hot ember right on…ouch," Capp states with a grumble as his large gloved hand flicks the Red hot irritant away. "What's going on?"

"That's what we gotta find out," Severide replies as he slaps Capp on the back and then heads for the door to go out, "thanks," he adds before he disappears from view.

"Here sit down a second," Shay insists as Severide's weary frame slumps down onto the stretcher, his eyes fixated on the burnt structure before him. "What the hell…how did this get on the back of your neck?" Shay gently scolds as Severide shrugs.

"Just clean it and…"

"Hold still a sec!"

Severide's face winces as she gently cleans the wound and then starts to apply some burn cream and then a soft protective padding to keep the skin from being chaffed further.

"There you go tough guy!" Shay slaps Severide on the back. He offers her a small smile and a few words of gratitude as he stands up and heads toward Boden, Shay going over to Dawson to see what else needed to be dealt with.

"Did you call dad?"

"I did. He's on his way. Did you call Casey?"

"Yeah…no answer," Severide replies heavily.

"This makes no sense."

"Well…I know the structure and neighborhood don't…you know if we put it on the map we might have a match. It's close to the clinic and Casey was supposed to be back on shift today. This guy…he's targeting Casey and doesn't care who he hurts."

"And that's scary," Boden mutters under his breath as Severide nods in agreement. "Okay…let's get this cleaned up."

Severide pulls away from Boden, giving instructions to his team to clean up as he pulls his phone. "Hey man...give me a call when you get this," Severide leaves the message and then hangs up and looks at the structure. "Damn…where the hell are you?"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay thanks…" Casey tells the veterinarian receptionist as he takes his leave. It was only the second clinic in the whole search area and while he had told himself the search wouldn't be easy nor would he that successful right off the bat, but after the second call he was growing restless and had hoped that it would be over already.

He wearily trudges back to his truck and climbs in, his phone beeping and his mind cursing the fact that his phone had slipped from his pocket and landed on the front passenger seat without him realizing it.

"Two missed calls…Kelly…what?" Casey mutters as he looks at the urgent calls and then listens to the voice mail and quickly calls his friend back. "Kelly? What's going on?"

 _"Where are you? Everything okay?"_

"Just checked out the second veterinarian clinic. No farmers who…yeah nothing. What's going on?"

 _"Another call today and uh…smelt kerosene. The scene is still hot so we don't know anything more but figured I'd tell you before you heard it from someone else."_

"What?" Casey asks with an angry hiss.

 _"I'm pretty sure this guy probably thought you were on shift today. Boden called a backdraft before anything could happen but had he not…it could have done some serious damage to the guys caught in the way – truck team."_

Casey listens to his friend's explanation and feels his anger starting to surge.

 _"Matt?"_

"Yeah…still here. I uh…"

 _"I know this is uh…well disconcerting to say the least but um…I had to tell you right?"_

"I'm glad. I'm just…pissed."

 _"Dad's on his way so we'll know more in a few hours."_

"I want this guy Kelly…we gotta stop him before someone really gets hurt," Casey grumbles as he pulls away from the curb and heads for the next address – a small fresh produce stand.

 _"Just watch your back."_

"I have three more produce places to check out and two more clinics in that area. It's a broad area but I can't stop now. Coming back only to pace would…drive me insane. Anyone hurt?"

 _"No. A few of us got a bit singed but nothing serious. This guy…we kept a look out for any dark sedans hovering in the area but he could have ditched the car a block away and just wandered on by."_

"Oh he was probably there," Casey guesses in truth. "Pyro's love to watch their work…love to watch things burn," Casey concludes sourly.

 _"I'm sure he was. But until we get something more than a man…we won't know who to look for and can't start pointing fingers without cause."_

"I know," Casey sighs as he stops his truck and then rubs his face. "Okay I'm at my next address. I'll talk to you later."

 _"Copy that."_

Casey hangs up and then stares at the address before him with a heavy frown. "Another long shot," he grimaces as he gets out of his truck and heads for the front of the little grocery store. Sure enough he spies a fresh corn bin and heads toward it. He looks at the corn and then lets his fingers gently fondle some of the corn silk and looks at a little old lady looking at him in wonder.

"Do you have a UTI?"

"Pardon? Uh…"

"That's a good remedy for a UTI," she leans in and tells him in a hushed tone; her expression almost that of sarcastic sympathy. "Or maybe it's your kidneys."

"Okay…thanks," Casey replies slowly as he pulls away and heads into the belly of the store, the older woman looking at him in wonder before moving on with the rest of her shopping. "Are you the manager?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" He asks when Casey flashes his badge.

"I have a…well rather odd question. Have you noticed if one particular male customer has come in on a regular basis and buy fresh corn?"

"Fresh corn?"

"With as much fresh corn silk on each cob. I know it sounds odd but it's part of an investigation and we're following up every lead."

"Corn silk?" The older man shoots back making Casey smirk.

"Right…well…"

"Yeah I've seen a customer like that," his words stop Casey in their tracks; making him turn back in sudden interest.

"You have?"

"Yeah…kind of an odd duck."

"Farmer?"

"Well could be but he doesn't dress like one. Comes in here buys the same three things each time. Fresh corn, cat food and a small bottle of cranberry juice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And he always makes sure that each cob has lots of fresh corn silk on it. Asks for it specifically. Kinda hard to forget something like that right?"

"Yeah," Casey agrees in haste as he quickly writes down all the important clues. "Does he come in on one specific day or is it random?"

"Random. Said he only wanted what he needed and that was it. Why? What's going on?"

"We're trying to figure that out. Can you describe his features?"

Casey quickly jots down all the information and can't get back to his truck fast enough to call Benny with all these new details.

 _"Great work Matt. I'll see if we can get someone to stake this place out."_

"Okay so there is one veterinarian clinic near here and if someone matches the same description we might have narrowed down the location."

Casey hangs up and then slowly directs his truck to the next location. He makes sure to put his phone into his pocket and then gets out of his truck and heads for the front door. Just before he's about to enter, he hears a horn blare and turns back and then stares at the scene unfolding a few hundred yards away.

But it's not the taxi cab or the mini-van or the city bus that interest him, it's the dark sedan sitting in traffic behind the taxi cab that becomes the focus of his attention.

"What the…" Casey whispers as his eyes narrow.

At the same time, the driver of the sedan, who, as they had correctly surmised been at the fire wanting to watch his handiwork unfold, was also scheduled to take his beloved cat for a checkup. So after being dissatisfied that no one from 51 was hurt and Casey wasn't caught in the blast left early. Much to his downfall. So instead of being able to find a parking spot, his eyes narrow at seeing Casey on the very doorstep of what he thought was a safe place and his lips utter an angry curse.

"Not possible he's here!" He hisses as his fist balls and strikes the dash; the cat in the back offering up an unhappy meow. "Sorry Felix but it seems we'll have to come back another day! Or even better…find another place!" He growls as he quickly turns to the right and races away; Casey rushing toward him but stopping when he realizes that he's lost the race.

With a determined mind, Casey turns and glares at the entrance of the vet clinic and grumbles. "Now to find out who this guy is."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah so it seems the revenge is personal and about to get more so but maybe for Casey as he is in a very good position to help turn the tables on the arsonist. But who is he really? Is danger still lurking for Casey? And will he rebuild his home in the end. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Welcome to my Parlor

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 8 – Welcome to my Parlor**

* * *

Casey looks at Severide as he gets out of his car and hurries toward him; Benny Severide already inside talking with the Veterinarian reception staff about the arsonist they're chasing.

"Seriously? You found the guy?" Severide asks in shock as asks his friend in shock.

"I think so. I found the shop where he buys fresh corn, using the corn silk for his detonators. The shop owner said he came in only when he said he needed some fresh corn for his condition."

"Condition? Pyromania is a condition now?" Severide retorts in an angry grumble. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, shop owner didn't say. Just said this guy said it was for his condition. But I was just about to enter this building when I saw a car that looks the same as the one I saw that night…well a dark sedan but why else would he turn and run if he had nothing to hide? If it was just some guy coming to bringing his cat for a checkup why would he freak out?" Casey ponders angrily. "But I think I'm angrier at myself right now."

"Why? You found him…possibly."

"And I probably scared him off. We wanted to catch him! Not spook him into hiding," Casey groans as Benny Severide exits the clinic and walks up to them with a heavy frown. "I honestly didn't want to scare him off."

"It was just a matter of time before we put all the pieces together…just happened sooner rather than later and for that I'm not angry, trust me," Benny assures Casey with a tight lipped smile and nod. "We have a name…Cedric Barns. Does it ring any bells?"

"No," Casey shrugs as he looks at Severide who shrugs the same answer a few seconds later. "Doesn't sound familiar at all but…"

"But what?" Severide urges when Casey's voice falters.

"But are we able to now use that name and cross reference it with any of um…Hallie's former patients?" Casey asks hopefully.

"I can't promise we'll find anything useful but I can promise that I'll try," Benny replies as his hand rests on Casey's shoulder and gives it a somewhat comforting squeeze. "They didn't have a listed address on file but now that we have a name and description, I can get CPD to try to find an address. I'll get back to you as soon as I have something worth following up on."

"Thanks," Casey tells Benny in truth as he and Severide watch him leave. "Cedric…Barns," Casey mutters as he pulls away from Severide and starts to slowly pace a few meters from his friend. "Never heard of his name…Hallie never mentioned a name even close to that…" his voice dies out as he looks away; Severide's lips slightly pursing as he hears the distress in his friend's tone.

"What's going on?" Severide asks in a low tone as he nears his friend; Casey turning back to him.

"Nothing," Casey offers in haste as his lips pull thinly and he pushes past his friend heading for his truck.

"Hey hold on! That's not nothing. Matt!" Severide calls out as he rushes after his friend. "Matt!"

"What?"

"What else is going on?" Severide continues to push; Casey remaining quiet. But when Casey tries to turn away once more, his anger surges when Severide tries to stop him once more. "What the hell is going on? What else do you know?"

"NOTHING!" Casey shouts as he pulls back with a flushed and angry expression. "I loved Hallie but just a few seconds ago I found myself thinking about maybe Hallie had an affair with this guy and he's seeking revenge!"

Severide looks at Casey's almost horrified expression and then purses his lips but no words come out.

"We don't even know who the hell this guy is and…" Casey's head shake as he suddenly pulls away from Severide and bolts for his truck.

"Matt wait…don't drive like that…ah damn it wait!" Severide growls as he takes off after his friend. But he's too late and isn't able to stop his friend from racing away at top speed. He hadn't even contemplated that, but with Casey's emotionally heated frame of mind anything could be possible. Not really knowing where to go, he figures Casey might just go to the clinic where Hallie was killed…her death and possible involvement in all this now in the forefront of his mind and heart. So he heads there, just in case; his mind hoping that he'll be right.

XXXXXXXX

"Why…I just keep asking myself…why," Casey's voice cracks as his core temperature starts to rise, his eyes quickly brushing away a few angry tears, his stomach tight. His fingers pick up a small piece of debris that had littered his steps, flicking it away and then looking back down for another piece to do the same with.

"Things are so….messed up…I wish you were here to tell me…tell me not to worry or that my fears are wrong or…or that we'll get this son of a bitch," his voice dies out into a whisper as his fingers toss away another piece of soot covered debris.

He chokes back a small sob, his head still slightly bowed and his eyes downcast; his ears, however, picking up soft footsteps as they approach.

"I'm starting to get predictable," Casey huffs as he looks up to visually acknowledge Severide's presence. "I can't believe I thought…" he starts and then stops, looking away in self-directed shame. "I don't know what I thought."

"Hey man no one can fault you for being emotional on this," Severide tells him in a soft tone as he slumps down onto the steps beside his friend. "I want to know the connection also."

"Yeah but I thought…even for a few seconds and that was wrong! It was a betrayal and…and it was wrong. It was wrong," Casey's voice cracks before his face winces.

"Matt?"

"Yeah…side hurts," Casey admits before he looks up at his truck, letting his eyes rest on the nameplate on the side.

 _'So what kind of construction does Matt Casey contracting do?'_

"I remember the first day she asked about my side business. I replied back with something stupid…thought it was witty. She seemed to like it. She had that sparkle in her eyes…always kept me guessing," Casey recalls fondly; a small smirk playing upon his lips.

Severide offers his friend a kind smile but then can't help but frown when his friend's expression clouds.

"I try to hold onto those happy memories but then…then I always see her on the ground in that burning clinic…holding her in my arms and then…begging her to come back."

"Once we get this guy, those happy memories will stay."

"I hope so," Casey agrees with a whisper as his face winces once more. "Side…is Shay busy?"

"Come on let's get back to 51 and we'll get Shay to look at it."

Casey numbly nods as he slowly stands up and heads for his truck. "I'll see you back at the House."

Severide tosses Casey a look of uncertainty but when Casey reiterates that he'll be fine getting back on his own, he has to trust that he'll see him back at 51.

XXXXXXXX

"How do you two always manage to do these things to yourselves," Shay lightly growls as she gently cleans Casey's side wound. "And who treated this last?"

"Isn't it getting better?" Severide asks in his defense.

"Hush from the peanut section!" Shay tosses at Severide who hovers in the space to the right of the medical table that Casey's seated on while Shay checks his wound. Severide and Casey trade amused glances as Shay's fingers press down a bit more on the wound.

"Okay…owww," Casey plays up as Severide chuckles. His lips utter a louder groan when she playfully pinches the other side; both men once again trading laughs.

"It's getting better," Shay tells Casey flatly as she tosses away the slightly soiled gloves and then arches her brows at them both. "For how long depends on you…both of you."

"What'd I do?" Severide looks at her with a grin and chuckles. "How is it really?" Severide asks Casey after Shay leaves.

"Actually…it's getting better," Casey answers in truth as he pulls his shirt back down; Boden's face appearing in the doorway a few seconds later.

"How are you?"

"Fine Chief," Casey replies with a nod. "Just had Shay check out my side. It's getting better."

"Glad to hear it. Benny said you all found a name?"

"Cedric Barns. Wasn't easy and he said there could still be the small possibility that he ran as a reflex and it could be related to something else," Casey informs his Chief, trying to keep the small amount of disappointment in his voice at bay. "But I hope they find something. They're also going to hopefully crosscheck his information with any of Hallie's patients and see what they find. Something might match," Casey explains as his voice dies out.

"They'll find this guy. And…" Boden's voice starts just as the overhead paging system goes off. "We'll talk later."

"I'm going to AI to see what they've found."

"Hey…" Severide starts after Boden had left the room in a hurry. "If you do find something…just promise you won't go after this guy alone."

"I think if your father finds something, CPD will be first on scene," Casey replies as he slaps his friend on the back. "I'll see you later."

"Right."

"Kelly!"

"Yeah?" Severide pauses as he turns to answer.

"Barns saw me today…that means he knows I'm not on shift. You shouldn't have to worry about this call. But if you smell anything familiar…get the hell out."

"Copy that."

Severide gives Casey a final nod before he turns and races down the hallway to get ready to get into the field and tackle the call with his team. Casey watches him go, his mind hoping that his past statement was true and his friends and team would be safe. _Course he could be even more pissed now and just try to hurt them to spite you!_

That thought makes his heart race at top speed. But before he can let his mind dwell on that horrible thought, he hurries toward his office, makes a note of a few things and then heads for the back door, pushing through them and heading for his truck to get to the AI office.

"Cedric Barns…your time is up," Casey hisses as he pulls away from Firehouse 51.

XXXXXXXX

"He found us!"

He didn't have time to clean much stuff up and in reality didn't own much. He's thankful that he had put the apartment's name under his cat's 'Felix' so if the police did get his name from the clinic they'd go to other locations and hopefully not his.

His slightly shaking fingers crudely grab at some personal items on the nearby table, packing them into the little clear Tupperware container and sealing the lid, shoving it into a cotton bag and then looking at the cat carrier on the table.

"We've avoided the police this long and we'll continue to do so!"

Cedric's fingers reach for a small, tattered photograph and he cradles it and then feels his jaw tighten. "Soon my dear Chloe…soon we'll be together," he whispers as he brings the picture to his slightly nicotine stained lips and puts a small brief but twisted kiss on it.

"Soon," he whispers as he tucks the picture into his pocket and then looks around his bleak apartment. He knows he should do a better clean, but when he hears sirens approaching his heart jolts as he fears he's run out of time. Cedric shoves the rest of his meager belongings into a tattered knapsack, slings the bag of personal edible items over his shoulder and takes a hold of Felix's carrier and hurries toward the door – his arson supplies already in the trunk of his car.

There's no need to look back as he rarely gives in to silly sentimentality. Although he does at times and that could prove to be his Achilles heel.

He closes the door and ducks into the emergency stairwell; breathing a sigh of relief when the sirens seem to die out as they head into the horizon and he's allowed his escape – this time. He slams the trunk shut and then slumps down into the front seat and looks at Felix with a sharp gaze.

"They haven't beaten us!"

With that he turns the engine and slowly pulls away, his mind frantically devising a new deadly plan.

XXXXXXXX

Casey walks into the arson investigation offices with a racing mind. He had tried to find some pieces that would tie the arsonist to his beloved fiancé but was unable. _It has to be a patient…otherwise it's random…_

"Hey Benny…did you find an address?"

"Found a few…some are old and some are…not him," Benny holds up the list for Casey to see.

"Cedric Barns…married, two children…" Casey's voice trails off as he looks at Benny who shrugs.

"Yeah doesn't exactly fit the profile of a white, male loner," Benny huffs as he looks at Casey with a heavy frown. "Still waiting on Hallie's records. You sure there's a medical connection?"

"I wasn't sure at first but I was thinking about something the shop keeper said when I asked about the corn silk. He said that Mr. Barns used the fresh corn silk for his 'condition.' I was doing a bit of research on the internet and found that fresh corn silk is also used in some medicinal remedies."

"Really? What kinds?" Benny asks in interest as Casey pulls his phone.

"I don't know what this guy has and that's why I'm hoping the medical records will tell me if this theory is true or not. Apparently you can use corn silk in home brewed tea for blood pressure. In folk medicine it's also used as a diuretic to treat chronic inflammation of the urinary tract or kidneys," Casey continues to read the little medical blurb he had found on the internet.

"Urinary tract infection? For a man? Yuck," Benny's face grimaces as Casey nods. "But not it's not impossible. I don't want to start speculating until we see those files but it kinda makes sense if it is linked to Hallie's clinic."

"Maybe she couldn't treat him or…" Casey's voice dies out as Benny's brows gently arch. "I know…don't speculate."

"Can't fault you," Benny replies with a small frown as his computer beeps. "A few more addresses to check."

"I don't mind checking one."

"Wait until an officer gets back," Benny cautions Casey. "I know this is tough for you to just wait but it's safer for us all if you just wait. Too many emotions involved and…"

"And you want him alive?" Casey counters as Benny offers a brief shrug. "I get it. I need to do something."

"I know but now comes the time when I need you to just wait," Benny replies with a heavy frown. "Sorry." Benny watches Casey nod and then turn and head back to one of the spare desks and slowly sit down; an almost dejected look on his face making even Benny's heart droop. "Tell you what…you're gonna know about it so when the files come in from Hallie's clinic…it's all I can offer. If it's too much…"

"I'll look at them and see if there's one for Cedric Barns," Casey replies with a firm nod as he looks at Benny with a determined expression. "I'll call you as soon as I learn…anything."

"Matt…if it gets too much you just leave it for me."

"I will."

Casey watches Benny take his leave and then leans back in his chair and pulls his phone; looking at the information he had gathered on corn silk and just staring blankly at screen. "What's the connection," Casey's voice whispers as he squeezes his eyes shut as he feels fatigue starting to creep upon him.

A few seconds later his phone rings and he's quick to answer his friend's worried call. "Hey…"

 _"Dad find anything else?"_

"The files are on their way here. So I'm just…waiting."

 _"Matt…"_

"My side still can't bear any heavy weight so I'm useless in the field but now…now I feel useless just sitting here. Like I'm letting Hallie down."

 _"You know you're not right?"_

"I know…just feels that way," Casey huffs as he looks at his phone. "Damn corn silk tea."

 _"What?" Severide asks; Casey gently smirking at seeing his friend's expression in his mind's eye over the phone._

"Found out you can use corn silk for tea for blood pressure and a few other things. I think that's the link between Hallie's clinic and…me," he concludes quietly.

 _"And the Marshall Street fire?"_

"It um…your dad just got the files on it today. It was one of the warehouses that was used to distribute medical supplies and one of the clinics that was on its supply route was Hallie's clinic."

 _"Oh damn…all three are connected."_

"So…it would seem," Casey replies with a heavy sigh as a small lump of emotion forms in his throat.

 _"Sorry man…"_

"I'm okay…I just gotta…" Casey's voice pauses as he looks up to see a courier approaching. "Kelly, I gotta go. The files just got here."

 _"Matt, wait…"_

"I'll be okay. I'll let you know if I find a connection."

And before Severide can say another word, Casey hangs up and then quickly signs for the files; his mind eager to find the connection that would prove his theory right – _Hallie treated this guy and he became obsessed or…she was faithful to you,_ his mind reminds him. _She would have said no and he didn't like rejection._

He had figured that when they got the list of clients that he wouldn't have a name so had to check through all the file notes but now with a name to check he flips through a bit more rapidly in the search for one name – Cedric Barns. When he finds it, he pauses….his heart rate starting to race, his mind not sure now if he even wants to confirm his theory.

 _You have to do this…for Hallie…for closure._

Casey's fingers flip the file cover open and then he pauses, his eyes zooming in at Hallie's name and lingering there a few seconds before he feels them wanting to water and his brain urges him to move on. He starts to scan the first few entries, his mind anxious for something…anything…

And then…he finds it.

"I found him. Kidney infection. Antibiotics recommended. Homeopathy treatment discussed, natural cranberry juice. Also used for…urinary infection. Mr. Barns is embarrassed to go to a hospital. Has suffered for years. It's a woman's disease he told me. Chloe had told him…Chloe?" Casey's voice pauses as he wonders if he heard the name Chloe mentioned in the files he had gotten from the vet. "No…cat's name was Felix. Who's…Chloe?" He asks somewhat rhetorically as he continues to read Hallie's notes.

"He came back again. Said the cranberry juice helped. Likes folk medicine over traditional. Antibiotics returned. Recommended he try a few pills to see what happens. He said he would. Asked about…" Casey's voice pauses once more. "Son of a bitch…" Casey's eyes narrow as they rest on the next few words. "Corn silk and it's uses for urinary tract infection. Recommended the antibiotics again. Recommended a male doctor. He said he likes to come to me. He makes me uncomfortable. He…" Casey stops reading as he pictures Hallie's concerned face. _Why didn't she ever tell me…_ he laments as he reads the last few notes.

Casey leans back in his chair and then pulls his phone, sending a text to Severide before he calls Benny.

 _'I was right. Barns was treated by Hallie. Seems like an attraction gone wrong. I'm guessing from her brief notes. Now I'm going to help your dad find him.'_

Casey put his phone aside and then reaches for the list of known addresses that Benny had managed to find on Cedric Barns, the correct Cedric Barns.

 _"Good work Matt… I know that couldn't have been easy," Benny tells Casey in truth. "This address is another bust. I'm going to check out one thing with Miller and then head back and we'll check those files a bit more."_

"Copy that," Casey replies as he hangs up and then looks at the database search page on Benny's computer. Another idea comes into his mind as he slowly gets up from his chair and makes his way to Benny's computer.

 _'He loves that cat more than anything. Sometimes I swear he calls himself Felix just for a lark.'_

"Felix…Barns…" Casey mutters as he takes out the name Cedric from the search file and types in Felix. A few seconds later a name comes up – the address right in the middle of their search field, between Hallie's clinic, the Marshall warehouse, the vet clinic, the produce store and his home.

"Found you!" Casey's voice hisses as he writes down the address and then tries to call Benny. "Come on…pick up….pick up!"

But when he gets Benny's voice mail, he leaves a brief message and then hurries for the front door. And he can only curse once more when he gets Severide's voice mail; correctly surmising that his friend is in the field on a call and can't answer for the safety of himself or his team.

He arrives at Cedric's apartment and hurries inside, racing up three flights of stairs and then rushing down the dimly lit hallway toward Barn's apartment.

"Cedric Barns! CFD! Open the door!" Casey shouts as his fist angrily pounds on the door.

Silence.

Without waiting for another answer, Casey kicks in the door and then enters the musty smelling apartment. With his heart starting to race faster, Casey's fingers feel along the wall for a light, flipping it on and then staring in horror at the pictures on the wall before him.

"Hallie?" His voice manages as he slowly nears the shrine. But it wasn't just Hallie. It was pictures of another woman on her right and one on her left…one labelled Chloe. "Chloe," he whispers in contempt. "Bastard…" his voice utters in a low hiss. "Bastard!" His voice shouts as he glares at Hallie's smiling face.

But just before he can make a move to take off one of the pictures, he hears some shuffling and turns; anger flashing in his eyes. His, lips however, utter a small gasp when he comes face to face with the very man he's hunting – Cedric Barns.

"Hello Lieutenant Casey," Cedric starts in a low evil tone. "Welcome to my parlor," he whispers as something slides into his palm.

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Well you knew the name had to lead Casey to the showdown right? Will Severide get the message from Casey in time? How will this showdown play out? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. To Dance with the Devil

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 9 – To Dance with the Devil**

* * *

Casey stands fixed in place looking at the man who they had fervently hunted for the past few days; his heart racing but his mind reminding him that they needed Cecil Barns to confess so he had to go easy. _I hope Benny got my message,_ Casey's mind states as it reminds him to keep his anger in check.

That…would be easier said than done.

"Backup is on its way."

"But they're not here yet," Cedric replies with a slow smile. "How exactly did you find me Lieutenant Casey?"

"You didn't think you were perfect at this did you?" Casey retorts in sarcasm as both men stand fixed in place.

"What gave it away?"

"A number of sloppy mistakes," Casey replies; his mind briefly delighting in Cedric's seething anger. "Why did you do it?"

Both men ask their questions, one gives and answer but both stand once again, fixed in time and staring at each other in heated contempt. Casey decides to take a step to the right, toward the door that Cedric just came in.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Why did you do it?" Casey's voice this time demands with a hard edge in his tone. "You burned…you burned my home! My…home," Casey's voice slightly breaks as his fists curl.

"Did it make you mad?"

 _Easy…he's baiting you for a reason…this is his home…his turf…and he could have this place rigged to blow._ "Why?" Casey presses once more as he takes another step closer; this time Cedric countering his move and both of them stopping once more.

"Did you burn the medical clinic?"

"I'm assuming you found the files of your fiancé's patients and you want to know my motive?"

"Did you murder Hallie Thomas?" Casey asks outright; his balled fists almost about to waver. "Murderer!"

"I'm not a murderer!" Cedric Barns insists as his eyes narrow.

"You killed her!" Casey tosses out with a shout as his anger surges. "Why…WHY!" Casey demands once more; his phone set to record the entire conversation as evidence.

"Look I never…"

"You will be arrested and tried as a murderer."

"I'm an artist! I only set fires and…"

"LIAR! You went to her seeking help for an affliction you found embarrassing and that the past two male doctors mocked you for. A man with a urinary tract infection? Pretty embarrassing for a man."

"That's…"

"It's the truth!" Casey shouts in anger.

"They…they didn't get it," Cedric replies in controlled anger. "Men can get it…they can!"

"So that's why the corn silk tea. Only…it's not a cure all…it just keeps it a bay for a while. The doctors tried to tell you that but you had to be right. So you moved here…this area, close to the vet and you found a new clinic. Hallie…she…" Casey's voice falters as he quickly swallows and then looks at Cedric in contempt. "She saw your case, recommended anti-biotics but you…you refused!"

"I wanted something homeopathic."

"She was…the best thing in my life!" Casey hisses at Cedric as he takes a few more steps toward the door; Cedric countering. "The best…she tried to help you but you…you were too stubborn and…and you became obsessed with her. You mistook her kindness for more."

"There was more!" Cedric shouts back as Casey's slightly watery eyes shoot invisible daggers. "She did care about me!"

Casey looks at him in disbelief and just shakes his head. "You asked her out….more than once. She said no."

"She always said no," Cedric replies in an angry undertone.

"Why did you have to kill her? WHY?"

"It…it was an accident," Cedric answers with a small huff as he takes a step ahead of Casey this time. "I only wanted to burn the clinic. She was working late…helping the street kids. I just…I didn't know…never meant to hurt her."

"YOU KILLED HER!" Casey shouts once more. "And then…then you burned my House."

"Pictures of you…she talked about you…it was all about YOU! She laughed at me…my condition…they all laughed."

"She didn't…deserve to die," Casey utters in torment. "You want to know if it hurt when my House burnt? NO! It was just a damn House but when you killed her…that hurt! And now…now you're going to jail for it. You're going to jail for murder!"

"No…I'm not a murderer! I'm an artist!"

"You are nothing…but a petty…murderer!"

Casey's voice ends in an angry shout before his actions surprise – both of them. He charges. "AHHHH!" Casey's lips utter as he hurls himself toward Cedric Barns frame. Casey's mind tries to justify his rash actions by saying that he'd just tackle Barns, take him down and then call for PD to come and arrest him.

Was it was a good plan…a solid plan…no…it was a foolish plan.

Casey misjudges his surroundings and as soon as his frame connects with Cedric Barns, the two of them take a tumble, slamming onto the floor and rolling toward an area where the flooring was rotten and was waiting for something…anything to justify its need to collapse.

And it does.

The two of them start fall through the rotting timber…the brittle drywall, clawing at the air but finding no vestige of support or help. Casey's lips cry out as something jagged pierces his side; Barns not faring any better.

Their actions would result in a fight to the death…but who would be the victor?

XXXXXXXX

"Alright…let's wrap this up!" Severide calls out as he heads toward Boden with a heavy frown. "Everyone's out Chief. No surprises."

"Heard from Casey?"

"Just about to check," Severide answers as he pulls his phone and starts to slowly head back to the front of Truck 3. He notices the two missed calls and checks his voice mail.

 _'Kelly…I found him. He had listed his apartment under his cat's name, Felix Barns. I'm heading there now. I'll text you the address. Called your dad. No answer. Relay the message to him. See you later. Matt'._

"Ah damn it," Severide curses under his breath as Boden nears him.

"What's going on?"

"Casey found the guy…he found Barns. I just…damn I think he went after him alone. Ah and dad's not answering. Chief…" Severide's voice dies out as he tries Casey's number once more. "Something's wrong."

"Take the truck and go. But Kelly…if you get there and Casey's truck is there you call for backup no matter what."

"Copy that…if dad hasn't already," Severide states as he takes the keys from Boden and hurries toward his truck, his team exchanging worried glances.

"What's going on Chief?" Herrmann inquires in a worried tone.

"I don't know yet but keep the teams on standby…Casey might be in trouble," Boden states as he looks at Hermann in a panic. "I'll call for help if needed." And with that he races off after Severide and the two of them race toward destiny.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Matt…I've come back for us…'_

 _'For our future…'_

 _'I love you…always…'_

 _'Matt…help me…'_

 _'HELP ME!'_

Casey's mind spins in painful circles as he's flashed images in his minds-eye about his beloved fiancé…seeing her…hearing her and then holding her as she dies. But in the background he's aware of taunting laughter…an obsessed man with a dark past and even darker future.

Casey's lips finally utter a soft moan…his senses racing to tell them that despite his somewhat fool-hardy plan to subdue their arsonist, something went terribly awry. _Smoke…I smell smoke…GET UP…MOVE! SOMETHING'S ON FIRE!_

"Fi…re…" Casey's lips mumble softly as his watery eyes struggle to open. In addition to his nose picking up the acrid smell of smoke in the distance, his ears pick up angry grumbles combined with the soft crackling he assumes is coming from the same place that is creating the smoke.

His body aches and he recalls ripping open his side on the fall down…the side that was trying to heal after Barns had tried to kill him in his own home. _Side hurts…head is pounding…leg…both of them can move but…ah damn ankle…maybe just sprained…gosh hope it's not broken…anything else broken?_ His mind tries to do a mental survey of all his injuries but he knows he has to get out of their first – worry about injuries later! You need to survive first!

Casey's first instinct is to roll over, cover his face from the ensuing smoke and crawl toward wherever he can smell fresh air coming from. His brain tries to pull down his arms but something stops his right arm and his eyes quickly zoom to the right and he notices his wrists is crudely tied to a pole with a piece of wire; the edges cutting into his soft flesh as he tries to pull himself free.

 _Get up!...undo the wire…get up! The place is on fire!_

"Fire…" Casey mumbles as he looks over to see Barns frame slowly moving also. "Fire!" He calls out with a hoarse cough.

"Yes…isn't it…beautiful…." Barns voice cracks as Casey struggles to sit up and see what's going on.

"It's going…to kill us…" Casey coughs as he tugs on his captive wrist, a few little droplets of blood starting to slowly slide down his gently trembling arm.

"No…just…you…" Barns laughs as Casey's brain orders him to try to sit upright and free himself.

"AHHHHHH!" Casey's lips cry out as his side yells at him to stay put; his entire frame calling out to him to just lie back down and stay put after that miserable fall. But with the smell of smoke growing thicker and the sound of wood crackling in his ears, he has to push past the searing pain and get the hell out of the inferno.

Casey watches Barns slowly push himself upright and tells himself he's out of time. _Barns is going to make his escape and leave you here! GET UP NOW!_ He yanks on his wrist, not caring about widening or deepening the cuts and, not caring about his aching side or throbbing leg, pulls out his set of keys and starts to pry at the thick wire around his wrist.

"Barns!" Casey shouts as he finally yanks his wrist free, cutting the skin and trying to push himself upright. His lips cry out once more as his sprained ankle starts to buckle under his weight – begging him to just sit down and take it easy. He can't. He hops on his one good leg, carefully putting some pressure on his injured ankle as he hurries toward Barns' escaping frame.

Just before Barns can exit the burning basement – Casey's frame slams into his once more.

"It's…over!" Casey grunts as he punches Barns in the side.

"For…us both…" Barns replies as he punches Casey in his wounded side.

But both are forced to pause mid-fight as a small device that Barns had prepared; one full of kerosene and wrapped in fresh corn silk decides it's time to add a bit more fuel to the fire – literally.

XXXXXXXX

At the same time, Severide brings Boden's truck to a screeching halt; Boden on the phone to Hermann to bring the truck to help put out the fire and then calling Benny with an urgent update – Benny already on his way over.

"Matt!" Severide shouts as he runs toward the burning four story building. "Oh damn, what the hell was he thinking!" He growls as he reaches the main entrance. Instantly he's hit in the face full force with a superheated blast; the same blast that had forced Casey and Barns to cease in their actions.

"Matt!" Severide calls out as he races for the stairwell, bounding up two at a time; his eyes watering as he heads for the third floor – Boden already helping a few remaining tenants out of the building and across the street to safety.

He reaches the apartment, noticing the door slightly ajar and hurries inside; hoping to find his friend. "Matt!" Severide calls out in a frantic tone once more as his eyes start to scan the surrounding area.

Nothing.

Panic starts to build inside, but he knows he cannot give up; he has to keep looking. Just before he's about to turn to see if perhaps he's in another part of the small apartment, his eyes widen as he realizes that behind the table there's something very wrong with the room – the gaping hole near the south side.

"Oh my God…" Severide whispers as he stares down into the dark chasm. "MATT!"

He doesn't wait to hear if Casey is calling out to him in return, he turns and races back into the hallway, shouting at Boden that Casey could be on the first floor or in the basement.

"Chief…they fell through…the floor," Severide huffs as he barrels past Boden. Both of them hurry back down the stairs, Boden branching off from Severide and heading for the apartment that would be directly be Barns; Severide bolting toward the back stairwell and heading for the basement; Benny on his way in to help his son find Casey and Barns.

"Matt!" Severide tries once more as he busts through the door marked laundry. "Matt!"

XXXXXXXX

Casey hears what he thinks is Severide's voice calling out to him as he tries to claw himself free of Barns grasp. He tries to kick back with his right foot – his brain automatically directing him on instinct. But that's his injured foot and he can't help but cry out in pain as Barns frame only slightly falters.

 _'Matt…help me…'_

But hearing Hallie's voice crying out to him, Casey's entire frame courses with heated anger and he bites back the pain once more and punches at Barns with his left fist – his uninjured fist. Barns, however, also hears the shouting and knows that his time is up and he needs to exit the building as fast as he can.

Casey's hand shoots out and grabs his pant leg, yanking it backward and making Barns take a tumble backward, slamming back down to the heated ground on his back; cursing as he tries to free himself but is unable.

 _You need…rest…you need to rest…now…_ Casey's brain urges as fresh pain courses through his frame as his injured side sustains yet another merciless hit.

But Casey's not about to go down without giving it his all and he punches at Barns once more; his attacker's lungs starting to feel the pressure from the toxic smoke and he coughs violently.

"It's…over!" Casey shouts once more as his fingers grapple with something to hit Barns with. But they rest upon a piece of superheated rebar and he shouts in pain before instantly dropping it. Barns jumps on his back and the two of them roll toward another device waiting to ignite.

"Matt!" Severide calls out as he tries to pull away a piece of drywall that had come down with the debris.

Just as Casey and Barns roll away from the device, it decides to ignite; Severide calling out to his father and Boden just as the world around him decides to brighten further. Boden and Benny are both stopped in their tracks, tumbling backward into the hallway as Severide is tossed to the side, crashing through a flimsy wall and then landing hard on his side.

But as he hears Casey call out he knows time is running out – on all of them.

Casey's breathing starts to shallow and burn as he tastes soot and blood swishing around with saliva in his mouth; his lips spitting out some bloody saliva as he finally rolls over onto his belly and tries to get back on his original course – crawling toward fresh air.

"Kelly…" he tries to call out; but his lungs catch and the words are lost amidst the sound of the fire that continues to gain momentum. The smell of the smoke mixed with kerosene starts to seize his stomach and make it lurch. But he quickly chokes back the bile and looks up to see a dark figure heading ahead of him a few meters a head.

"Bar…nes…" Casey's voice manages with a heavy gasp as Barns lets out a yelp as he stopped by some falling debris – stopped but not struck.

Benny and Boden finally catch up to Severide and all three of them start to pull away the pieces if flooring that were impeding their getting to Casey and bringing both him and Cedric Barns outside.

"We need to…hurry!" Severide tells them both with a panicked tone as he uses his shoulder to smash through a piece of burning wood, not caring about scuffing up his shoulder. "Matt!"

XXXXXXXX

Casey's mind swirls with darkening thoughts as he sees Hallie's beautiful smiling face – his hand reaching out to her. But a few seconds later he hears Barns calling out and the happy thought is instantly replaced with a tormented one of her dying.

With that driving him on, he pushes himself up, coughs rather violently before he gets to his knees and then his feet and charges toward Barns, grabbing a piece of rebar and striking Barns in the back.

"FOR HALLIE!" Casey shouts; his angry call, beckoning Severide closer to his location.

Barns eyes widen as he realizes he's trapped – before him two burning walls and behind him – his enemy. He turns and glares at Casey, the two of them standing once again held in space and time, facing each other as enemies.

"She didn't…deserve to die."

Barns looks at him, no fight in him left and realizing that his life was in mortal danger. "Take care…of Felix."

Casey's gaze softens, time continuing to slow as he shakes his head. "For…Hallie…" he whispers as he charges.

Severide, however, finally clears a path and pulls back the last board just in time to see Casey's frame collide with Barns. "No…" his voice starts out in a soft whisper before rising to a frantic pitch…"CASEY!"

The two frames falter under the weight of the smoke and their own weakening frames.

Severide raises his arm to shield his face as he starts to advance; moving in what seems slow motion and calling out to Boden and Benny to help him – 51 and seconds later Squad 3, starting to spray the building with as much water as they could provide.

"Helps here…" Severide mutters as he hurries toward Casey's fallen frame. "Matt!" He pants as he pushes through some smoking debris, his eyes watering heavily and his lungs constricting. "Matt!" Severide finally reaches Casey's fallen frame, Cedric Barns a few meters past. "Get him!" Severide calls out to Boden and his father as he realizes they are out of time. So praying heavily that Casey is still alive, he scoops up his friend's unmoving frame and slowly heads back toward the exit.

"Severide!"

"HERRMANN! OVER HERE! SOUTH SIDE!" Severide shouts.

A few seconds later, he breathes a small sigh of relief as cool droplets are felt raining down upon them, clearing a path to safety.

"Get him outside!" Cruz shouts as they press on to get Boden and Benny with Cedric's frame being carried between them. Boden directs Benny to take Barns and then helps direct Cruz and Mouch to where the most flammable parts are and then orders them all too slowly pull back to safety – they'll tackle it from the outside first.

"Kelly!"

Severide hears Shay calling out to him and trudges as fast as he can toward the waiting stretcher. A few seconds later Boden clears the building, the last one out before it literally explodes all around them; instantly painting the inky night sky an ominous shade of deadly orange and making fiery bits of debris rain down upon them all.

They had all danced with the beast….some would live to tell about it. Some…would not.

* * *

 **A/N:** *exhales* A confession, an explosion and a fight to the death. Would love your review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. A Prescription for Recovery

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 10 – A Prescription for Recovery**

* * *

"Come on Matt…come on…come on!" Severide growls as he watches Shay and Dawson racing to bring Casey back to life. "Come on!"

His mind races as he watches them pumping on Casey's chest; the fire raging behind him and his brain not paying too much rapt attention to the final condition of Cedric Barns.

"Okay we have a pulse!"

"Let's get him ready for transport!"

"Thank God…" Severide whispers as he quickly steps up to help lift Casey's unconscious body onto the transport stretcher and then into the back of the ambulance; Shay hopping into the back and onto the bench on the other side of Casey – Dawson in the driver's seat.

"Shay…"

"He's been through a lot. What the hell happened?"

"He fell through a few floors…damn place was a death trap,'' Severide huffs as he rubs his weary face. "He's going to be okay right?" He asks as he looks down at Casey's faced, partially covered with the vital oxygen mask.

"Depends on what's going on inside," Shay replies in truth as she looks at the transport monitor. "Slow but steady heart rate so…" she pauses as the monitor starts to wildly beep.

"Shay?" Severide asks in haste as Casey's body starts to buckle.

"Hold him!" She demands as Severide's hands instantly clamp down on Casey's forearms, trying to hold him still as Shay continues to treat an open wound. Casey's eyes flutter and his body jerks but a few seconds later it slumps back down and Severide looks up in desperation. Shay looks up at Severide, meeting his gaze and frowns. "We need to get him to the ER. Now."

The last few minutes to Lakeshore are tormented for Severide as he remains helpless to do anything but watch his best friend struggling to keep alive; Shay trying to reassure them all, that he would pull through and be okay. Once they arrive at the ER, Severide hangs back and watches as Casey's rushed into the ER, praying for his friend to make a speedy recovery.

About ten minutes into his pacing, Severide looks up to see Boden enter the ER waiting area and head toward him with a perplexed expression; his father a few steps behind.

"Chief. What happened with Barns?"

"He didn't make it," Boden answers with a heavy sigh. "How is he?" Boden nods with his head toward the ER treatment center.

"Shay said that they've taken him for x-rays to see if there's any internal damage and then…probably get some time in the oxygen chamber."

"Matt will pull through."

"Did you see the pictures inside that guys place? Pictures of Hallie and…some other woman that looked like her," Severide mentions with a heavy sigh.

"Chloe Barns. 32. Doctor. Deceased," Benny answers.

"Wait? Barns? He killed her? His own wife?" Severide's voice rises to an angry pitch.

"Not directly. Five years ago, she and Cedric Barns were married. They lived on a small hobby farm where they grew fresh corn, had a bunch of cats and just…had a normal life. She worked in a small clinic and he…was a high school science teacher. He was experimenting with something for class when something caught on fire and….and he couldn't get her out in time. After that he…he moved away and…apparently became fixated on others, who looked the same. Sheila Ferguson was killed just over two years ago. Remind you of anyone?" Benny asks his son; holding up his phone for him to see.

"Son of a bitch," Severide curses softly as he shakes his head. "Hallie. They all looked like Chloe."

"She was single and lived alone. Doctor of a small clinic. Friends said she was friendly to him but that was it. He made advances but she always refused. Then one night…the clinic with her in it went up in flames. The cause of fire was ruled as an electrical accident but when I looked closer at the notes…"

"Fresh corn silk and kerosene?"

"Common elements you'd find on a farm. Old habits die hard."

"Wow," Severide whispers as he looks back at the ER treatment doors and then back at his superior and father. "It was personal."

"It was…for all of them," Benny concludes with a heavy sigh. "But Cedric Barns is dead and now we can finally close the file on his case, Hallie's and a few others."

"Thanks."

"I have to get back and finish all this up. I'll be back later."

"Thanks Benny," Boden states as he and Severide watch him walk toward the ER entrance and disappear.

"Unbelievable," Severide mutters as he pulls away from Boden and stomps toward the entrance, pushing through the two swinging doors but stopping short; watching as the doctor looks up and they lock eyes. "Is he okay?" He asks in concern.

"He will be," the older man replies as he pulls away from Casey's transport stretcher and heads toward Severide; Severide watching helplessly as his friend is wheeled away.

"Where's…what's going on?" Severide asks weakly.

"We're taking Mr. Casey to the oxygen chamber," the doctor starts to explain.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Matt…I've come back for us…our future…'_

Casey's eyes slowly flutter and his body gently jerks awake as he sees his beloved fiancé's beautiful face in his mind eye calling out to him. He looks around the dimly lit room and emits a soft groan; gently stirring the person asleep in the chair on the left side of the bed…his actions awakening the person right beside him.

"Hey…" Severide greets as Shay slowly stirs to life beside him; both looking at Casey in concern.

"Anyone…get the number…of that truck?" Casey retorts with a tired smile before his eyes close for a few more seconds and then reopen. "Barns?"

"Died of smoke inhalation," Severide informs him in truth. "You took quite the tumble…only a few cracked ribs…some sprains and cuts and bruises. Coulda been worse."

"Feel…like hell."

"You reinjured your side but this time…it got some proper medical treatment," Shay interjects as Casey looks at her with a small smirk. "And I'll be the one changing the dressing next time."

"Oh come on, I didn't do _that_ bad a job," Severide utters in protest as Shay arches her brows in return.

"Just glad…it's all over. Damn…I feel like hell," Casey utters again, emitting a small chuckle before his tired limbs flop back down at his sides. "Did you get…to his apartment…before it burned?"

"Yeah…saw the pictures and stuff. Most of it was saved…some was lost."

"He came back for…the pictures of…Chloe?" Casey inquires.

"His wife…she died in a few about five years ago. A fire he accidentally started and then failed to get her out in time. Sad story."

"He was attracted to Hallie. Told me," Casey admits glumly as Severide's expression droops. "She said no…he…he didn't like that. She told him we were engaged."

"Sorry," he states quietly as Casey nods in sad agreement. "Was his MO though. He did that with a few others. She couldn't have known."

"Wish she had told me all this sooner. Even something that was…nothing at the time. Maybe it coulda made a difference."

"Yeah…maybe," Severide huffs as Shay's phone buzzes.

"Trouble with the misses," she replies with a small frown; standing up before Severide can protest. "I'll call later."

"Shay."

"Take care of Matt. Oh and since I know none of us want Barns's cat Felix…one of the other tenants took it. Later."

Both men watch her take her leave and then exchange worried glances.

"She needs someone better," Severide states as he rubs his face.

"You look tired."

"I am but…"

"It's over and…and I just need sleep," Casey lightly begs as he looks at his friend in quiet misery.

"You know I should be pissed and just give you an earful right?" Severide retorts with a small huff as Casey nods and weakly smiles. "You always tell us to…ah it doesn't matter now."

"I just had…."

"Had to go alone?" Severide interjects before he shakes his head. "Sorry man just had to get that out."

"I know…I know but I had to…for Hallie. I'll be okay now…it's all over and you need rest."

"After all that I don't know if I should leave."

"I'll be okay," Casey tries to assure him with a tight lipped smile. "We both need to just rest and…and now try to move on."

"I'll bring some breakfast and clean clothes in the morning."

"Okay," Casey answers as he tries to stifle back a yawn. "Kelly."

"Yeah?" Severide pauses in turning to leave.

"Thanks…glad you got there when you did."

"Me too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Casey watches him go and then reaches for his phone and pulls up the face – looking at the picture on the phone's wallpaper – that of him and Hallie taken at an event a few months ago. His heart starts to race and his eyes water.

"Miss you so much," he whispers as he rolls onto his uninjured side and finally allows himself to expel the fluid grief he had been holding in the past few days – since the hunt for Cedric Barns intensified. As much as his brain told him to not send Severide away just yet, his heart called the shots, knowing that he needs the privacy to just – grieve.

And he does. For the first time in days and for the next few hours…he allows himself to mourn his beloved fiancé until his body was literally too exhausted to cry any longer and literally collapses into tormented darkness.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Casey awakens to see Severide standing at the entranceway to the room, talking to Boden and Herrmann in hushed tones. His weary frame stretches and then quickly recoils as he feels a painful twinge in his right side; the side that was reinjured during the fight.

"Morning," Boden greets Casey as he steps into the room, Severide and Herrmann hanging back discussing something in hushed tones.

"Hey Chief," Casey greets with a nod as he straightens up in bed. "Not a fan of these places."

"Can't blame you. How are you feeling?" Boden inquires as he settles into the chair beside his bed.

"I'm…relieved it's over. I'm not happy…I'm just…relieved. I feel bad for what happened to his wife but…but he took my love and I just…I'm relieved it's over."

"Sorry it had to come to that," Boden states in a low tone as he looks at Casey in concern. "Glad the injuries weren't as serious as they could have been."

"Yeah…falling down a few floors, coulda been a lot worse," Casey replies in truth. "I just want to go home and have a shower and try to put this all behind me."

"Are you going to rebuild?" Boden asks directly.

"I want to, for Hallie," Casey answers warmly. "She loved that home, she picked it out and I have happy memories there. I hope in time…my anger toward Cedric Barns will at least lessen but I don't know. I don't know."

Herrmann and Severide finally finish up their discussion, entering the room and Herrmann pulling ahead of Severide to offer Casey a warm hug. "We were worried for a bit there."

"Me too," Casey agrees with a friendly smile.

"Cindy made some homemade jam, muffins and banana bread. She has a soft spot for ya," Herrmann grins as he places the large container on the small table on the opposite side of Casey's bed; Casey offering him instant gratitude. The four of them chat a bit longer before Boden and Herrmann take their leave; Casey and Severide left to slowly enjoy the edible offerings.

"I told Boden I'm going to rebuild," Casey mentions as they slowly sip their coffee and enjoy the muffins with fresh jam. "I was so torn before but after all this…maybe it's me wanting to have the last laugh but…and maybe that's the wrong reasons."

"I think you should rebuild," Severide states with a small shrug as Casey looks over in wonder. "You did win…take it back for both you and Hallie. Although…"

"Don't think I can afford it?"

"Will be kinda empty in the loft now."

"Well you know…my place is bigger," Casey suggests with a small snicker. "And I was thinking if I can finish up the downstairs I could rent it out and that would help with some of the expenses."

"I think…that would be a great idea."

"About the tenant or…?"

"Kinda got used to having someone in the house and if Shay is staying with Clarice then…bachelor House?"

"Has a nice ring to it," Casey agrees with a wide smile. After they're finished with the breakfast items, Severide helps Casey steady himself for a bit and then waits while Casey heads into the bathroom to get changed; both of them then slowly leaving the room and heading home.

"Duct tape and plastic wrap," Casey mutters as he reads the care sheet that comes with the small bottle of pain medication given to him upon his discharge.

"Really? Don't tell Shay," Severide tosses back with a small snicker as Casey grins in reply; the two of them slowly heading toward Severide's waiting car; Casey slightly limping on his sprained ankle. "So…you get some more paid time off."

"Trust me…it's not by choice," Casey groans as he slowly eases himself down into the passenger seat of Severide's car. "I am anxious to get back to work. And now with Barns out of the way…no more surprises."

"Well no more planned surprises," Severide reminds him tongue-in-cheek. "The guys took up a collection, you know just to help with the materials and such," Severide tells Casey in truth, "Herrmann's idea."

"I can't thank everyone enough," Casey states in a strained tone as they near the apartment. Severide brings the car to a stop and looks over at Casey who stares wistfully out the window; his brow heavily furrows. "At times, all this seems surreal. Like I should just be going down to the clinic to pick her up and go out and do…something. At other times…it's all so very real. Like right now."

Severide just listens, his mind racing to find something to say but coming up short with anything that would be verbally soothing. So instead he suggests they go inside, he'll make them both a bit more to have for breakfast and then just take the rest of the day to cement some future plans.

Casey enters his quiet bedroom, dumping the small knapsack on the bed and then easing himself down for a few minutes; his mind racing as to what all he needs to do and when he'd get it all done. _You don't have to rush anything,_ his mind correctly reminds him. _You have a home here and Severide isn't in a hurry to kick you out nor does he have anywhere else to move._

Casey pushes himself back up and slowly trudges into the kitchen, flopping down onto one of the nearby high kitchen counter chairs, gratefully accepting a steaming mug of coffee; Severide handing him a modest plat of scrambled eggs and breakfast sausage, the two of them finishing up the last few pieces of homemade banana bread from Cindy Herrmann.

After breakfast Severide watches Casey quietly limps from the kitchen and disappear into his bedroom; poking his head into the quiet room about twenty minutes later to see his friend fast asleep on his bed. He closes the door half way and then heads back into the kitchen to do a few things before wandering into the living room and literally collapsing onto the couch – closing his eyes for what he says will be only a few minutes, in reality both of them reawakening a few hours later. A few restful hours later.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so here's my plan," Casey tells Severide later that same day, both of them hovering over the kitchen table later that same night. "I'd like to expand the back deck a little and that would also increase this area, a small office with a full bedroom. It used to be a small spare bedroom but with the back extension we can make the two upstairs bedrooms a bit bigger and leave the current bathroom as is."

"That is…doable. And the cost?"

"Since I'm not really expanding the footprint that much, the cost won't be too much and with a tenant downstairs it'll help pay off the renovation loans."

"I have…yeah this could work but with the cost…" Severide's voice trails off as he looks up at Casey with a heavy frown. "I want to help pay for some of it."

"Kelly…."

"Small loan? I don't mind. I think of it as a good investment," Severide replies with a firm nod. "Besides, Shay and I had always talked about making some reno's to a place of our own and…I don't mind. I want to help."

Casey looks at the sincere pleading in Severide's expression and can't help but nod in agreement, the two of them clasping hands and holding them tightly a few seconds before letting go and getting back to the plans at hand. With his stomach still tight from the past few days tension; Casey opts for a lighter dinner and no alcohol.

After dinner they head into the living room to just watch a movie; both pausing just before they settle in as a knock is heard at the door, two wondering glances being exchanged. But when they both hear the door starting to open, a knowing smile is traded and they carry on into the living room.

"Had supper yet?" Severide calls out as Shay's face appears around the corner and looks at them both each sprawled out on their own couch.

"Came to see how Matt's doing," she answers as she heads into the kitchen to see what was left for dinner. "What was this?"

"Stew!" Severide calls back with a snicker as she comes into the living room with a pint of ice-cream and a spoon, plunking down beside Severide with a grin. "Clarice was out?"

"Yup…she was out."

Severide hears the tension in her tone but doesn't call her on it; not wanting to pry if she and Clarice had an argument and now both needed some time apart to just cool down and…whatever.

"So what's going on?"

"Matt's going to rebuild."

"And Kelly's moving in," both Casey and Severide say at the same time as Shay looks from Casey to Severide and then down at her pint of ice-cream.

"Can't leave you guys alone for a minute," she retorts as both of them offer her a small chuckle. "So…what are we watching?"

* * *

 **A/N:** of course Casey wasn't going to die. And that should answer all the questions about Chloe and of course if Matt will rebuild or not. Hope you all like his plan going forward. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. Rebuilding the Future (Epilogue)

**Title: Pyromaniacs Dance  
** **Chapter 11 – Rebuilding the Future (Epilogue)**

* * *

"Okay…so where do we start?" Shay asks somewhat weakly.

The next morning, the last day off for both Severide and Shay; the three of them stand before Casey's burnt out home, each of them grasping a bucket of tools.

Casey surveys the layout before him and for a few seconds feels his heart wanting to sink as he knows it's a big task he has a head of him. _For us Matt…_ he hears Hallie's voice in his head and knows he has to this – for them. So with a determined nod he takes a deep breath and replies.

"We start from the bottom and work our way up. Start by cleaning the bottom, get the walls closed in and….work our way upstairs."

"Let's do this."

Casey hears Severide's firm statement and looks at him; Severide giving him a confident nod and smile as the two of them then turn and look back at the House. A few seconds later, Casey pulls forward, tools in hand and heads for the taped off front door; his mind now more determined than ever to rebuild his home, wanting to make Hallie proud.

"This is for us Hallie," he whispers as he pulls the door open and steps inside; his heart racing wildly. He gives directions to his friends and then heads for the kitchen and outside on the back deck where he stands for a few minutes lost in thought.

"Matt?"

"I have doubts…second thoughts but…but I can't just give up and walk away without trying. For Hallie…and for me."

"We'll make this happen. I know it'll be tough be we can do it."

With that bit of extra verbal reassurance from his best friend, Casey turns and gives his friend a friendly smile and the heads back inside with the large crowbar in his grasp. He starts with the burnt kitchen cabinets in the kitchen; prying the unusable wood from the wall and then helping Shay carry the pieces to the large demotion bin in the front yard – the one he had rented and was just delivered.

Just before they can get started in the living room, the rest of Firehouse 51 shows up to help Casey with his renovations and Casey's anxiety instantly settles.

"Heard this is where the party is," Hermann declares as he slaps Casey on the back. "Just point us…in any direction."

"Okay…let's get started…again," Casey adds; earning himself a round of snickers. He stands back and watches all his friends from 51…his family, each take a location, having their instructions to clean away all the sooty debris in order to get all the walls closed up and then start on rebuilding the House from the inside out. Once the new shell was complete, then the interior could begin.

"I like remodeling," Shay declares as all of them sit in the now empty kitchen a few hours later, enjoying some freshly delivered pizza and a cold beer. Both Casey and Severide offer her a chuckle as the conversation instantly turns to what Casey's plans are for the new kitchen and deck.

He goes on to expand upon the idea he had told Severide the night before, offering a few more details about the color of the cabinets, the color of the mosaic backsplash, the new black appliances and furniture. The chatter is lively and friendly and the initial agitation that Casey had when the day started was all be dissipated; his mind clear and heart happy, something that Hallie would have wanted for him.

"Thanks for all the help."

One by one the team from 51 slowly starts to take their leave, the exterior walls of the House – complete. The interior walls – complete. The sooty debris had been removed, everything unusable had been taken out, leaving an empty shell that could now be rebuilt as desired.

"Can't believe how much we got done today," Casey mentions as it's just he and Severide left standing in the middle of the empty living room, having locked up everything and were just about to head home – happy and physically exhausted.

"Gonna spew a cliché here – many hands make light work," Severide tosses back with a chuckle. "Looks great. Now it's ready to start again."

"Hallie would have liked this…the whole House coming out here, helping us rebuild and her being excited for new stuff…that'd I'd have to pay for."

Casey concludes with a laugh; Severide joining in. The two of them enjoy a laugh for a few more moments before the lights are turned off, both doors locked and the House is left quiet – until the next day.

XXXXXXXX

That night Casey lies awake in bed thinking about the busy day that just concluded; how anxious he was but then how it all turned out even better than expected and how much work they had accomplished. He thinks about the next few weeks and how all his plans would come to fruition. He had pushed past the rather minor injuries he had sustained in the fires, his brain telling him a sprained ankle wasn't much of a reason to delay renovations for a better time.

He unwraps the tensor bandage from his ankle and elevates it on a pillow, his mind switching to the latest case and takedown of Cedric Barns and how the misguided pyromaniac had changed his life in such a drastic and horrible way. It forced him to realize just how precious life is and to not take anything for granted. Another week of renos and rest and he'd be back at Severide's side in the field – something he longs for.

But tonight he turns off the light and closes his eyes, his heart forcing his mind to find a beloved memory of his fallen fiancé and them picking the House and he's able to get the first solid rest in days.

"Hey you actually look rested," Severide comments as Casey slowly wanders into the kitchen the next morning, gratefully taking a mug of steaming hot coffee and settling into his chair with a somewhat sleepy smile.

"I feel it…foots getting better. Leg has less tension and my side…well it'll take at least another week but none of that seems to matter much," Casey explains as he takes a small sip of coffee. "And the inner tension…is lessening."

"Glad to hear it."

The two of them talk a bit longer before Severide tells Casey he has to go to work and would hopefully see him after shift and they could catch up. After he's gone, Casey heads into the living room, coffee mug in hand and stares out the window with a heavy heart. Rebuilding without Hallie wasn't easy and it wouldn't take a blind man to see how much emotional pain he was still carrying around – maybe always would?

He feels a small twinge in his side and heads for the bathroom, his mind worried that he had overdone it the day before and had somehow reinjured himself. Casey slowly lifts his tee-shirt and looks at the wound with a frown, his brain scolding him for not taking better care.

Casey hears Hallie's sweet voice telling him he shouldn't have pushed himself so hard and he finds himself offering a silent promise that today he'll take it a bit easier. That promise…would only somewhat be honored. For as soon as he gets to his home about an hour later, he's right back into the swing of things – helping the hired renovation crew with more of the repairs.

Around noon, however, Casey feels his side really starting to ache and finally forces himself to the sidelines to delegate and – watch. More progress is made and by the time he's locking everything up, his mind his is feeling relief and contentment.

But despite the progress of the day, the draw toward his second home – Firehouse 51 is so strong that he finds himself automatically heading toward his place of work instead of his temporary home to get some muchly needed rest.

"Casey in da House!" Cruz calls out as Casey slowly saunters in through the large truck doors of Firehouse 51 with a broad smile on his face.

Severide looks up from the squad table in wonder as the rest of Truck 81 rush toward their recovering leader. With a wondering grin he slowly gets up and heads toward the chattering crowd; Boden also hanging back until Casey can break free and head toward them.

"Chief," Casey greets with a nod. "Got a bit tired of playing handyman," he slightly smirks as he follows Boden to his office and then at his urging sits down in a forward facing chair. "I need to come back Chief," he admits in a low tone as Boden nods in agreement, Severide looking at him in silent remorse. But Casey knows that the physical strains of the job coupled with his recovering side wouldn't lend him much use in the field, so he has to tell himself he has to wait for full medical clearance.

The three of them talk a bit more about the case and then what happens moving forward. One more call comes in to finish up the night and Casey waits until all the rescue vehicles have left the building before he closes the big doors and heads for his truck. He takes in a few breaths of cool, fresh air and then gets into his truck; his body tired but his mind relieved.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Mouch! Watch that line behind you!"_

 _"Casey! Check the back!"_

 _"Severide! We're already on our way up! Check the south east corner!"_

 _"Copy that!"_

A week had passed and Casey couldn't wait to get back into action with his best friend and his team. That morning he didn't even need the buzz from the fresh caffeine as getting back into working action was enough of a high for him. His leg was strong; his side had healed and he was all but anxious to get back into the heat of battle as it were with his company.

Despite having a full complement, Boden's dark eyes nervously watch the direction of the wind, the flames; his ears listening to the anxious chatter and his nose waiting for any change of chemicals in the air.

 _"We've found the father!"_

 _"Herrmann take him out!"_

 _"Severide we're on the third floor! We found the mother!"_

 _"Capp's on his way up!"_

Casey feels fatigue starting to pull at him as he helps Cruz and Otis clear away debris to hopefully find the last missing family member alive. But he sharply reminds himself that he has to push through and his body would just follow. It would..

"Find the daughter!" Casey calls into his radio as the smoke continues to thicken. "Coming out! Severide that's the last one! Tell your men to pull back!"

"Newhouse! Capp! Clear out! NOW!" Severide's booming voice is heard as he does one last quick scan before pushing down the stairs and emerging into the fresh air, the last man out. He watches Shay and Dawson scrambling to get the last survivor onto the stretcher, into the back of the bus and then on their way to Lakeshore Memorial for treatment.

"How's it feel to be back?" Severide asks Casey as he heads toward him, pulling off his gloves and then downing a few hearty gulps of cool water.

"Feels great. I'm tired but…but this is where I belong. And going into a fire without having to worry about…"

"The smell of kerosene?" Severide interjects as Casey nods in agreement.

"Almost comforting. Side's a bit sore but with all the construction this week, I think it was just the physical movement in the heavy equipment that made me breathe a bit heavier. Otherwise…it's all good."

"Good to hear it. In that case…last one to clean up buys breakfast," Severide lightly goads as Casey's brows arch.

Casey looks at his friend as his smile grows and without saying another word, quickly turns on his large booted heal and looks at his team. "Alright 81…breakfast is on squad if we clean up first."

A round of whooping and cheering is heard as all teams spring into action; Boden watching in amusement. The trucks are cleaned up and it comes down to the wire but Cruz manages to get his side doors closed first and Severide can only shake his head as his dare backfires.

"I think I'll take my steak and eggs…medium rare," Casey calls out with a chuckle as he heads for the front of Truck 81; the rest of the teams slowly filing into their respective and the big rigs pulling away and heading back to home base. Once they arrive at 51, Casey hangs back to watch the friendly teasing and chatter continue as all the guys head into the eating area, Severide asking if they could borrow Mills so no one would die of food poisoning.

"Good to be back," Casey comments as Shay approaches. "You know…I actually missed this."

"You know…I actually can agree with that," she retorts with a happy grin as she nods in agreement, both of them watching Severide shouting out ridiculous and mock culinary orders. "Drove by the place the other day…looks great."

"Yeah it's coming along. How are things for you?"

"Strained, but don't tell Kelly. He'll just worry. I'll figure it out."

"Shay…" Casey starts only to have her put her hand up to stop his words. "I worry too."

"I'll…be fine. You know…when you move out, he's gonna be lonely – even if he won't admit it."

"That's why I've already offered him the spare bedroom."

"Really," Shay states more than questions; Casey picking up a bit of distress in her tone.

"But I also hav…" is all he manages before Severide's booming voice rings out, calling them all to breakfast and the conversation is broken. Casey's mind races that perhaps Shay wants to move back and was waiting for him to move out so she could move back with no guilty strings attached. _I have to figure out what's up…_ so he makes a mental note to talk to Kelly about it later on, at home…in private.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you guys are here," Casey mutters in an undertone as he Severide and Shay stand outside Hallie's clinic about a week later; watching as a small plague in her name is mounted on the newly renovated and newly reopened clinic.

"Of course," Shay whispers as she gives his hand a friendly squeeze; Severide nodding in agreement.

Casey steps up to cut the ribbon, giving his friends a small nod and then cutting the bright Red ribbon and stepping back with a nod before offering a few words on Hallie's behalf; his voice catching at the end and his heart racing.

"She'd be proud," Severide tells Casey as he rejoins them; his heart racing at top speed.

"You guys want a drink or something?...it's on me," Casey offers as Shay and Severide exchange glances and then nod.

"You're buying? Of course," Severide grins as he claps Casey on the back, Shay offering a small scold as he just laughs and the three of them head for Severide's car.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Severide asks Shay in a low tone as Casey lingers in the entranceway, on the phone with the building inspector.

"It was my problem to solve. Besides…I found a new place and I think I like the idea of living on my own for once."

"Shay…"

"Kelly stop worrying, this is my choice. Clarice and I…we want different things. She wants to move to New York and I don't. So say I told you so."

"Not gonna," Severide stubbornly replies as she smiles and playfully tugs on her bottom lip. "I can tell Matt that…"

"He needs someone around…especially after all that. Being in that House all by himself wouldn't be healthy. I'll be fine. As I said I already have a new place lined up and ready to go."

Severide gives her a brief grumble as Casey heads toward them and the talk instantly turns away from that; neither of them wanting to guilt Casey into insisting he live alone just because neither of them wanted to.

"And the verdict is…I can move in any time!" Casey declares with a happy smile as he receives a warm hug from Shay and a pat on the back and toast to his beer mug from Severide.

"So can I plan the housewarming?" Shay inquires with arched brows.

"Guess it would be good to have the guys over to thank them for all their hard work and stuff."

"Beers and barbeque," Shay declares as Severide snickers.

"Now you've done it," Severide groans in sarcasm to Casey.

"Me?" Casey chuckles in return. "What'd I do?" He laughs. The conversation turns to a friendly banter; the three of them enjoying the next few hours with a few drinks, good food and most importantly good company. By the end of the evening, there's a firm plan in place for a casual and relaxed housewarming in a few weeks to officially christen Casey's new home and just enjoy each other's company – in Hallie's honor.

XXXXXXXX

"Didn't think you had this much stuff," Shay teases Severide as she helps him box up another one full of personal items; Casey already carrying another one to the large moving truck outside. He had taken the few days before to move his stuff in from the storage locker and then from Severide's apartment and into his new home.

Now it was time to move Severide's stuff into his home, filling up the empty places and then of course personalizing his own bedroom and bathroom. A few hours later, the two of them stand in Severide's now empty kitchen, each drinking a bottle of beer and toasting the last moving day success.

After they're done and the apartment is left spotless, Casey wanders down to this waiting truck, Severide taking the keys up to the apartment's superintendent and getting his damage deposit back. After that he heads down to the street, gets into Casey's truck and they both head toward their new shared home.

Since it was almost eleven and it had been a very long day, the two of them head into their freshly furnished bedrooms, doors close and lights turn off a few moments later.

Despite the emotional roller coaster of the past few weeks, Casey awakens refreshed and with no anxiety. He looks around his newly renovated bedroom, too tired the night before to really appreciate all that it had to offer and knowing that Hallie would love it as much as him. _She'd be happy that Kelly is here,_ his mind reminds him correctly as he heads into the hallway and then down into his newly renovated and enlarged kitchen.

"This place is pretty awesome now," Severide comments as he enters the kitchen a few minutes later. "Hallie would definitely approve."

Casey can't help but smile at that true statement as he pulls the fridge open and reaches for a carton of juice. "Think I'm more nervous for tonight than when I was waiting for the inspector," he lightly snickers as he looks at the fridge with Shay's invitation stuck on the front.

"So…the ad goes up today?" Severide inquires as he plunks himself down on one of the new kitchen bar stools.

"We're both gonna be selective with this," Casey replies with a small frown.

"And no hot women," they both say at once and then laugh and nod.

"Or with kids."

"Or a yappy dog."

"Definitely no yappy dogs," Severide agrees with Casey's silly statement. They make a leisurely breakfast before Severide starts to clean up and Casey heads outside onto the back deck to make sure that it's in order to receive guests. They had made a schedule about who would clean up when; both of them agreeing to take turns in cleaning up and making sure their place was kept clean without burdening one over the other.

About an hour later, Shay arrives, all set to help them get ready for the big housewarming party later that night. Lunch time is spent further bonding over pizza and coffee, wanting something that wouldn't make too much of a mess so there would be less cleanup for the party.

"Okay so let's place a bet on who will show up first," Shay states as she opens the front blinds and Casey and Severide can only shake their heads. "What? Come on…the Hermann clan or Mills and Dawson?"

"No way man Crotis," Severide interjects with a laugh. "Those guys are like rabid wolves."

"Hey now," Casey snickers as Severide makes a goofy face.

"What are the terms?"

"Loser buys the beer for our next dinner," Shay retorts as Casey and Severide once again trade wondering glances and shrugs. "What? You know you gave me a spare key for a reason," she grins.

"Beer it is!" Casey accepts the terms and Shay cheers into the air as Severide playfully slaps her on the back.

But about twenty minutes later the three of them hear a knock and all rush toward the door, Casey pulling it open and the three of them staring at the two faces in surprise and then looking at each other in – disappointment?

"Expecting someone else?" Benny states as he and Boden stare back in wonder. A small round of laughter is heard and this time it's Boden and Benny who can only shake their heads as they enter the newly remodeled home. The five of them head into the kitchen, Severide taking the steaks from his father and Casey and Boden heading outside onto the back deck.

After that various members of squad and truck slowly arrive, the friendly bet put on hold for something else at a later time. Within a half hour, the whole House is buzzing with family, food and friends; all of them looking through Casey's new home, offering comments, praise and of course just enjoying the evening overall.

"How many of those have you had?" Severide teases Shay later that night, the hour approaching one am and the three of them slumped out on the couch; the rest of Firehouse 51 and a few others having all trickled out about a half hour ago, the evening a complete success.

"Never enough," Shay looks at Severide with a mock glare and each the last cold cheese puff; Casey offering them a snicker.

"Tonight…was a success," Casey declares as he gets from the couch and slowly heads toward the front door and locks it. But just as he does he notices a white envelope resting on the tiled entrance and slowly picks it up. He opens the flap and then pulls out an application for occupancy.

"What's going on?"

"Got an application for a renter…for the basement suite," Casey answers as he looks at Severide and then at Shay.

"Really? Already? So…little old lady with a yappy dog?" Severide retorts with a snicker as he receives a slap from Shay. "What?"

"Actually…you might approve."

"I think that…what? Shay?" Severide looks at Shay in shock. "You want…what happened to your…wait…"

"Ah being on your own sucks," she tosses back with a snicker as Severide's arm encircles her and pulls her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Should we check your refs?"

"Jerk," Shay grumbles as she playfully punches Severide in the side; Severide offering a chuckle.

"The place is yours," Casey tells her with a friendly smile as she grins back at them. "I think it's a great idea."

"YES!" Shay responds as Casey pulls his phone and quickly removes the ad for the tenant. "So…who's making breakfast in the morning?"

Casey and Severide both look at each other and just shake their heads before Severide offers a mocking reply. Casey looks at Shay and Severide as they playfully bicker and feels himself staring to smile. The last few months had been hellish to say the least and when he first lost Hallie, he couldn't imagine that he'd be feeling this content and actually…happy?

When his House had burnt down and he had to temporarily move in with Severide he felt pangs of loneliness and despair, wondering if he'd get the chance to rebuild his life and now…now he couldn't imagine doing it without the two people in the room with him. They had helped him cope…survived and fight back. And for that he wasn't sure he could even repay them for all they had done – literally at one point, saving his life.

And now they were altogether, laughing, drinking and making plans for the future. Cedric Barns had taken away his future and forced him to see just how precious life really is but his friend had showed him he didn't have to face darkness alone – again.

"So…who's making breakfast?" Shay interrupts Casey's thoughts with a small snicker; Severide tossing a small pillow at her head.

Both Casey and Severide point at each other and then laugh; the banter carrying on a little while longer. But fatigue pulls at all of them and with Shay agreeing to sleep on the couch before she'd move her stuff in the next few days; they all get ready for bed and the lights in the House go dark.

The sun would rise a few hours later, shining light on a brand new day, Casey getting up – ready to continue rebuilding his future with his best friends at his side and precious memories tucked away in his heart.

~always~

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** well we have reached the end of this little action ficlet and hope you all liked it and of course a happy ending for our three as they rebuild a brand new future. Please do leave one final review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** hope you're all still on board with Plan C


End file.
